


I Found Peace In Your Violence

by Kiaya



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Immortal (The Old Guard), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chivalry, Choking, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devotion to Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Starvation and Dehydration, I even wrote a song, I promise!, I was partially inspired by The Witcher, Joe is an artist but don't underestimate him cause he can kill you with a paint brush, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Keane Needs to be Stabbed, Keane Really Fucking Sucks, Keane is His Own Warning, M/M, Okay now that I got all the crazy tags out of the way..., Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Signing/Non Verbal, So there is definitely going to be a bard, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, There will be a Happy Ending!, Vomiting, Whipping, Yusuf is really hard to rhyme, but no magic, loyal friends, whump nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya
Summary: Prince Yusuf is travelling to his neighboring country to renegotiate a peace treaty. But unbeknownst to him, King Keane has his own plans for the young prince. Dark schemes and political machinations await Yusuf and his companions. Will he be able to escape the traps? Or will a mysterious man named Nicolo be the prince's undoing?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 101
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very belated birthday fic for Seul. I'm sorry it took so long...I was writing my Big Bang fic at the same time. 😭😭😭 But your prompt was so interesting and I hope you like it! Thank you for gifting the fandom with so much great art. *hugs tight*
> 
> I've never written something like this before but I was channeling The Witcher (but without magic) so kind of darker in themes. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS. IF THIS FIC IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA, HIT THE BACK BUTTON! I DON'T MIND! 😆😆😆
> 
> I've actually finished all the chapters except for some tweaking. I will be uploading them as I finish editing. Any typos and grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

_Yeah, I'd rather be a lover than a fighter_

_'Cause all my life, I've been fighting_

_Never felt a feeling of comfort_

_And all this time, I've been hiding_

_And I never had someone to call my own_

_I'm so used to sharing_

_Love only left me alone_

_But I'm at one with the silence_

_I found peace in your violence_

_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_

_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_

_I found peace in your violence_

_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_

_I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long_

_I've been quiet for too long_

**Silence - Marshmello Ft. Khalid**

  
  


********************

  
  


Prince Yusuf scowled as the carriage went over a particularly bad patch of road. 

Even though he knew it was his duty, this was not the way he had envisioned spending the first week of spring. The Court was in high gear getting ready for the season and he was already fielding letters from interested parties. Some were purely political. Some were purely entertainment. Either way, Yusuf had been looking forward to it.

That was why he was especially vexed when Quynh, the Royal Ambassador, had to remind him that he would be needed to renegotiate the peace treaty with Avalia. She insisted that someone of royal stature had to be present to show how sincere they were in their good will. Yusuf’s father, the King of Esteria, was currently touring the northern borders while his mother, the Queen, was still in the western region and would not be back for another two weeks. His older sister, the Crown Princess, was heavy with child and a long carriage ride was not advised.

So thus it was left for him to go because the rest of his siblings were too young for such a task. Quynh had made sure that Yusuf was supplied with the latest news from their Spymaster concerning the current affairs of their neighbouring kingdom.

At the thought of the reports, Yusuf grimaced as the already unpleasant journey got even more unpalatable. If even half of the stories were true, he had no idea why they were negotiating instead of helping a revolt.

“You seem to be thinking of something unpleasant. A penny for your thoughts?” 

The lovely woman sitting across from Yusuf didn't show a single sign of the unease she felt inside. As usual, Quynh was impeccably dressed. Even her voice when she asked the question was light in tone.

Yusuf crossed his arms and shook his head in frustration. “Why are we negotiating with this man, this Keane? If Lykon’s information is correct, his claim to the throne is extremely dubious. We still don’t know what happened to King Copley five years ago and then his nephew just takes over without questions? It stinks of subterfuge.”

Quynh sighed and pointed a perfectly shaped finger at him. She waited to make sure he was meeting her eyes before she launched into her speech.

"So let me be absolutely clear. This is a diplomatic mission and you are the oldest prince of Esteria. That means out of everyone here, it is _you_ who must not falter. A single mistake could jeopardize renewing the peace treaty and we do not want to go to war with King Keane. We never had any problems when King Copley was alive but his nephew is a totally different situation. That is why it's paramount that we must _not_ break the Oath of Hospitality. Do you understand me?"

Frowning, Yusuf ran a hand over his curly hair and huffed out a long breath. He knew Quynh spoke true. It was a sacred trust that any peaceful negotiations were protected by the Oath. The host promised hospitality and safe passage while the guests promised to abide by the rules of the kingdom and not sow discontent among the masses. Violence was also taboo, no matter the provocation. It was taken very seriously and wars had broken out in the past when peace signings deteriorated over broken Oaths. 

“If you’re worried that I’m going to start an incident, why aren’t you more concerned about Andromache? She’s the one whose quick with her sword first, ask questions later.”

A thump was heard overhead on the carriage top. Yusuf turned toward the window on the left side of the carriage and saw Andromache, Commander of the Royal Guards, grinning at him while riding her warhorse.

“I heard that, Yusuf. And don’t worry. If I need to stab anyone while we're there I promise to hide my tracks very well.” She made a motion across her throat with her index finger and laughed out loud.

Quynh groaned and then tapped the window on the other side of the carriage. “Captain Nile, please make sure your boss doesn’t go on a murderous rampage while we are trying to get some signatures.”

Nile, who was also on horseback, looked at the ambassador with amused eyes. “You know I can't make Andromache do anything. Besides, she's _your_ wife. I'm sure you have ways to rein her in." Nile winked at Quynh while Yusuf chuckled. 

The ambassador sighed dramatically and started rubbing her temple as a headache started brewing. "Wonderful. We're heading into a possibly explosive political situation and I got a spoiled prince who is more interested in painting along with his two enabling bodyguards."

Yusuf shrugged nonchalantly and grinned. "I have a reputation to upkeep."

"You will behave while we are negotiating!" Quynh exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air in frustration. After knowing her since he was barely out of the nursery, he could tell when she was about to lose her temper. It was a running joke in the palace that Prince Yusuf was the only one who could bring the ambassador to angry outbursts.

"All right, all right, I'll be good! But once we're done with this trip, I'm locking myself in my studio for a week."

********************

When they finally arrived, the castle ground became a bustle of activity as they started unloading the baggage. Their party was small but the length of their stay was uncertain. Quynh wanted to come prepared and Yusuf wasn't going to argue. He made sure to pack his sketchbooks and pencils just in case the negotiations got long and tedious.

As Yusuf and Quynh were discussing possible room arrangements, a tall blonde man in formal uniform approached. He was built solidly and his blue eyes shone with intelligence. Once he was within a few steps away, he bowed deeply to Yusuf and his companions.

“Welcome Prince Yusuf and Ambassador Quynh. My name is Sébastien Le Livre. I am King Keane’s Chief Advisor and I am here to escort you to meet him.”

Yusuf and Quynh shared a quick look. They knew of Lord Le Livre. He had been the Chief Advisor for King Copley and was well known for his competence and breadth of knowledge. The last time that Quynh had met Sébastien was at King Keane’s coronation five years ago. Now, he had more white streaking through his hair and his shoulders looked like he had the weight of the world upon it.

“Thank you Lord Le Livre. We are most glad to be here for such a momentous occasion,” replied Yusuf, slipping into his formal speech patterns. “I would like you to meet Commander Scythia and Captain Freeman. They are here as our escorts.”

Sébastien bowed to both women politely. “A pleasure.” He gestured with his hand toward the main entrance. “Shall we?”

Yusuf nodded and he was followed by Quynh, Andromache, and Nile. They walked into the castle and made their way toward the Throne Room. At the entrance, the guard bowed and opened the large doors. With a loud clear voice, he announced the guests as they entered.

The first thing that Yusuf saw was the large ornate throne that was placed at the end of the long room. Windows on both sides shone down the last of the afternoon sun as the servants had already lit the torches in anticipation of the coming evening. The voices of the occupants in the room hushed as soon as their names were called and now they stared intently at the Esterians. 

Then he saw the man sitting on that throne. King Keane looked to be in his mid thirties and at the peak of health. He was handsome but his full lips were a touch too cruel looking in its slant. His whole body radiated power, like a large predator about to spring and attack. Yusuf had been trained in observation since young and no one had to tell him that this man was dangerous. He kept thinking about Lykon’s reports and dreaded finding out how much of it was actually true.

"Welcome to Avalia, Prince Yusuf. I hope the trip was not too arduous."

Yusuf bowed politely and put on a charming smile. "Not at all, Your Majesty. Your country is beautiful and I enjoyed watching the scenery go by."

Keane nodded, looking pleased at the compliment. “I have not had the pleasure of meeting you at my coronation but I look forward to us becoming friends. And of course renewing our peace treaty. Esteria has always been an important ally and trade partner for us. I think we can both agree a fruitful negotiation is something we want achieved.”

Bowing his head slightly again in agreement, Yusuf spoke again. “We are of the same mind.”

“Splendid,” said Keane, as he slapped his leg with vigor. “But I am sure you are all famished from the road. My servants will show you to your quarters to freshen up and you can join me for dinner.”

Yusuf and his companions all bowed again in thanks to the King. They made their way out of the throne room and followed the servants to their designated rooms. Their bags had been deposited inside and ready for unpacking. Yusuf had his own room while Quynh, Andromache, and Nile had two rooms that were connected through a door in the middle. Nile and Andromache made a quick sweep of all three rooms to check for traps or anything suspicious. When nothing was found, they all changed out of their travelling clothes, cleaned up, and got ready to meet the King again.

They were escorted to a small banquet room. The long table that was in the middle had Keane sitting at the head along with Sébastien on one side and another man sitting on the other. He was a pale, slim man with a face that was a bit like a weasel. Another round of introductions were made and he was revealed to be Lord Merrick, the Ambassador who would be negotiating with Quynh.

Once everyone was seated, they traded stories about the Court, hunts, and other topics that interested nobles. Most of this was a terrible bore for Yusuf but he knew that making pleasantries was key to good relations. Sébastien only said a few words while Lord Merrick seemed unable to stop talking about himself. He felt pity for Quynh that she would have to deal with that man over the peace treaty. 

As they were discussing Keane’s last hunt that yielded an enormous boar, the doors opened and a line of servants came in carrying food and drink. Yusuf perked up at the sight. He was starving and was eager to start eating. 

An arm appeared in his peripheral vision as it placed a plate full of steaming food in front of him. Yusuf turned his head to thank the person when the words stopped in his mouth.

The man who was standing beside Yusuf was about the same height as him. His hair was a dark brown color and fell in a soft wave as it framed his beautiful face. But the most arresting feature was his eyes. Yusuf had written many pages of poetry dedicated to the gaze of his various lovers. At that moment, a plethora of words exploded in his head trying to describe that strange mixture of green, blue, and gray.

It took Quynh kicking him under the table for him to realize he had been staring. He coughed to try to hide his misstep and thanked the servant for the food. The beautiful man wordlessly nodded his head and moved away.

Andromache, who was sitting on his other side, whispered, “Must you fall for every pretty face?”

He drank from his wine goblet and hid his lips behind the glass. “He was more than a pretty face. That was akin to staring up at a cloudy night sky and seeing the moon-” 

Now it was Andromache’s turn to stomp on his foot under the table. She had spent years listening to him wax poetically and she was tired of it. He saw Quynh hide a small smile behind her napkin, amused by their antics.

Nile, who was standing guard behind Yusuf, whispered, “If you can’t behave then shove off. I’m hungry but I have to watch you eat first before I get my turn.”

Before he could say something in reply, Keane spoke up and asked if the food was to Yusuf’s taste. He graciously thanked the king and complimented the chef in charge. Another pleased smile spread across Keane’s face at the praise.

“Yes, I do have many wonderful servants. My chief of staff makes sure that we only recruit the best to run the affairs of my castle. Take my personal servants here,” Keane waved to the group of women and men who were standing silently, waiting for their next instructions. “They are most pleasing to the eye, would you not agree?”

Yusuf looked across the table and saw the group of people standing beside the guards. They were indeed very beautiful in their own different ways. But Yusuf’s eyes lingered on the one man who had delivered his plate. 

“Yes, they are all… very unique.” It was the most diplomatic thing Yusuf could think to say. It felt awkward to speak of the servants in such a strange and dismissive manner. He knew many nobles didn't think very deeply of how their staff were treated but that was not the way Yusuf had been raised. His parents were always kind, no matter how humble their status, and that was how Yusuf comported himself as well. 

“I did have to make one adjustments though,” said Keane, his voice light. “Over the years I have found that I prefer my personal servants to be silent. It annoys me when they talk back when they should just be following my orders.”

The direction of this conversation was making Yusuf even more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat to mask his confusion. “Have they taken vows of silence?”

Keane laughed. “Oh, nothing as trite as that. I simply cut their tongues off.”

Yusuf froze. He stared at Keane’s face, expecting him to suddenly grin and exclaim that it was a joke but that did not happen. He took a long drink of wine to give himself a moment before speaking up. “Your Majesty, surely you jest?”

“It is no jest. If I can find them already mute then it’s not necessary to cut their tongues off but that has been much harder than anticipated.” Keane watched with amusement as shock and revulsion was written all over Yusuf’s face. His companions were not doing any better.

“Ah, but I do have one exception! Nicolo was already in this state when I found him so it was not necessary to cut _his_ tongue off.” Keane waved his hand and beckoned to one of the men standing by the wall. “Come here, Nicolo.”

Yusuf stared in horror as the beautiful man who had brought his dinner left his spot and stood beside Keane. He watched as the king grasped Nicolo’s face with his thumb and index finger and squeezed, forcing his mouth open to show the red tongue that was still intact. 

“See? Nicolo was lucky he was born mute so I didn’t have to alter him. Of course that came with another benefit.” The king pushed back his chair, the wood scraping along the floor unpleasantly. He motioned to Nicolo with his hand. “Let’s put that tongue to good use.”

Nicolo hesisted for just a moment, his eyes flickering toward the table and its occupants. Then he slowly went down on his knees and started undoing the buttons on Keane’s breeches that fastened it closed. Once the king was free from the confines of the cloth, Nicolo placed his mouth onto the tip and began to suck.

Yusuf rose partially from his seat before both Quynh and Andromache gripped his thighs under the table to stop him from leaping across it. Nile came from behind and firmly placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down onto the chair. Her other hand was clutching tightly to the pommel of her sword. 

Not a word was spoken as Yusuf stared daggers toward Keane. As for the king himself, he was blissfully ignoring the hostility that was pouring out of the young prince in waves. He leaned further back against the chair and placed his hand on Nicolo’s head, stroking the soft hair as though he was a favored pet. 

The prince couldn’t actually _see_ what was happening under the table but the noises were more than enough to confirm the vile transgression. Quynh was frantically whispering under her breath to not do anything rash but all he could hear was the screaming noise inside his head.

Then Keane shoved roughly with his hand and Nicolo started choking on the cock that was being forced down his throat.

The wine goblet shattered in Yusuf’s hand and he tried to get up again as all three women held him down. The tension in the room was at a terrifying level and all the Avalian guards gripped their swords, ready to draw if the Esterians were the first to strike.

The stalemate was broken by Sébastien, who loudly announced, “I think I am quite full now, Your Majesty.”

Everyone turned and stared at Lord Le Livre as he carefully placed his fork down and wiped his mouth with the napkin. He did not look up from his plate as he spoke again. “And I think Prince Yusuf and his companions had a long journey and would appreciate an early night. Don’t you agree, sir?”

Keane smiled, his face looking even more ghoulish because of it. “I think you might be right, Sébastien. Tomorrow is a big day so a good rest is a must.”

Sébastien got up from his chair and faced Yusuf. “Let me escort you all back to your rooms. The castle can be confusing for first time visitors and I would not want you to get lost.”

His jaw clenched and fists white knuckled, Yusuf didn’t move an inch. He was glaring at Keane across the table and barely heard Sébastien’s suggestion. Andromache dug her nails into his thigh muscles and whispered harshly, “Your Highness. We need to leave. _Now_.”

Yusuf finally released the breath he had been holding in his lungs. He vaguely registered that his hand was cut from the broken glass but he didn’t care. Slowly, he got up and Nile gripped his arm firmly as she dragged him away. Andromache and Quynh followed and Sébastien closed the door behind them.

The five of them stood in the hallway for a moment. Sébastien’s face was pale and pinched as he tried to gather himself. He nodded to the Esterians and gestured that they should follow him. Silently, they walked through the corridors until they reached the guest wing. Everyone went into Yusuf’s room without a word. 

Sébastien pointed to the rope that was hanging near the door. “If you need assistance, please pull that cord. One of the castle staff will come shortly. I bid you all good night.”

The older man closed the door behind him and Yusuf waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone. Once he was certain, he whirled around to face the women and yelled in anger. 

“What the fuck was that? Why did you stop me? Did you not see what that madman was doing?"

Andromache ignored his outburst and turned to Nile. "Please go get the first aid kit in my room for his hand." The captain nodded and quickly left the room.

"I don't give a fuck about my hand! How are you both standing there so calm like nothing is wrong? That maniac has tortured and mutilated his own people!"

Quynh was gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting on. Her fingertips were white from the pressure. "Do you _really_ think we are calm about what we just witnessed?"

Yusuf's eyes moved between Andromache and Quynh. Both women were wound so tight he was surprised they didn't snap. The angry words he was about to spew died in his throat. He sunk into another chair and allowed Andromache to examine his bleeding hand. "I don't understand what is happening. How can this be allowed? Lykon's report spoke of the deteriorating state of the populace and the degradation of King Copley’s old staff. But not this."

The door opened and Nile came back with a wooden box. She placed it beside Andromache and went to the washing area to fetch some clean water. Carefully, Andromache cleaned Yusuf's hand to make sure there wasn't any glass shrapnel left. To her relief, the cuts were shallow and would heal quickly.

"He's the king," muttered Andromache. "He can do pretty much anything he wants. And before you cast judgement, it's not like Esteria hasn't had its share of megalomaniac rulers. It was your grandfather that started the war between us that your father had to mend." 

Nile sat beside Quynh and started rubbing her face with her hands. "I thought it was about to be a bloodbath in that room. We were outnumbered too."

"If we had struck first and broke the Oath of Hospitality, then they would have had justified cause to defend themselves."

Yusuf growled with disgust at Quynh's words. " _We_ had justified cause to take Keane’s head off his shoulders."

Quynh scowled at this statement but didn't disagree. But the political ramifications were still there no matter how much she agreed with Yusuf. She closed her eyes and tried to sort her chaotic thoughts. "Is he provoking us to break the Oath? Or is this a tactic to intimidate us before the negotiations start?"

"My money is on him being insane and power hungry. King Copley's death is even more suspect now." Andromache finished bandaging Yusuf's hand and put away the tools. "I think we should leave as soon as we can."

Nile nodded in agreement with her Commander. "We're too vulnerable here. We are responsible for your safety and that should be our first priority. Who knows what Keane might do next?"

His fingers flexing, Yusuf tested out the bandages wrapped around his hand. Andromache had spent years as a healer along with leading soldiers so he appreciated her expert skills. "But if we leave now, how can we help these people?" He felt his rage build up again at the memory of the servants being abused. "There must be _something_ we can do!"

Three pairs of eyes settled on the Ambassador as she mentally considered their various options. Andromache recognized the look of intense focus on her wife's face. It was when she didn't like any of their choices.

"Currently, we do not know the full scope of Keane’s intentions." Quynh bit her thumbnail, a habit that manifested when she was at her most disturbed. "But we need to at least try to secure a peace treaty. Without it, innocent people from both countries will suffer."

"And do you expect that lunatic to actually come to an agreement?" Andromache scoffed and threw her hands up in disbelief.

"We have to try, Andromache! If this is how he treats his subjects under peaceful times, can you imagine what will happen to them if war breaks out? Even if the negotiation is a farce, at least it will give us time to prepare." Quynh got up and went to the writing desk across the room. "I will write a coded message to Our Majesties to warn them of Keane’s possible hostilities. And as for the rest of us, we should avoid being alone with him until this is over. Especially you, Yusuf."

"Maybe Ambassador Merrick will be more reasonable?" Nile asked.

"I doubt it. That man seems to be cut from the same cloth as his king," replied Andromache. She turned to Yusuf and grimaced savagely. "I hope your sword arm isn't rusty from all your painting and writing poetry."

"Don't underestimate me, Andromache. You'd be surprised how easily I can kill a man with a paint brush."

They all looked at each other, anxiety settling firmly across their faces. This was not the way any one of them had expected the evening to unfold. Yusuf buried his fingers into his hair and pulled in frustration. 

_What kind of nightmarish trap have we walked into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. 😬😬😬 
> 
> Uh...I promise this has a happy ending...I promise...🙃🙃🙃


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm in need of a savior, but I'm not asking for favors_

_My whole life, I've felt like a burden_

_I think too much, and I hate it_

_I'm so used to being in the wrong, I'm tired of caring_

_Loving never gave me a home, so I'll sit here in the silence_

_I found peace in your violence_

_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_

_I'm at one, and I've been quiet for too long_

_I found peace in your violence_

_Can't tell me there's no point in trying_

_I'm at one, and I've been silent for too long_

  
  


**Silence - Marshmello Ft. Khalid**

  
  


********************

  
  


Yusuf tried to concentrate as Lord Merrick droned on about land use along border towns and the value of windmills.

He barely had any sleep and his eyes felt like sand had been rubbed into them. Tossing and turning in bed, he couldn't settle his disturbed mind to rest. The scene at the banquet room kept playing in a loop in his head and filling him with anger. When he met his friends for breakfast, they looked exhausted as well.

Quynh had an impressive pile of papers in front of her as Merrick and she discussed changes that would be advantageous for their respective countries. Andromache stood beside her and Nile was standing by Yusuf. There were Avalian guards stationed inside the room and they weren't taking chances.

After several hours of arguing over taxes on road usage, Yusuf finally got up and pasted on a fake smile. "Lord Merrick, I apologize but I am still tired from the trip and I think I need another early night. But I have full confidence that Ambassador Quynh is in great hands with your expertise."

Lord Merrick looked a bit taken aback but then preened like a peacock from the praise. "Of course, Your Highness. All of this must be overwhelming for people who don't possess a keen intellect like myself. Enjoy your rest."

Yusuf's cheek twitched at the underhanded insult but kept up his smile. He nodded toward Quynh and Andromache and left the room with Nile silently following. They didn't speak in the hallway, wary of anyone who could be eavesdropping around a corner. Without too much difficulty, they made it back to the guest wing.

"Nile, I'll be alright if you want to get some rest. You're just next door if I need you."

"Are you sure?" She asked. They were all still tired but she had a duty to fulfill.

"Yes. You probably got even less sleep than me and I know you're not at your best when tired. I promise I'll scream bloody murder if I need you."

"Or you can just stab any intruders with your pencils," said Nile, a cheeky grin spreading across her lovely face.

"Oh, definitely. My pencils are always kept razor sharp."

They both quietly laughed and went into their respective rooms. He was still chuckling at their private joke.

The truth was, Prince Yusuf kept up his affectation of being a spoiled young royal only concerned with art and romance, for a reason. He  _ did _ enjoy the arts and  _ definitely _ had his share of lovers but it served other purposes to seem harmless and slightly foolish. His enemies underestimated him (usually to their great regret), it weeded out the sycophants who tried to sway him (there was one memorable Count who kept sending Yusuf pages of poorly drawn pornography) and it helped dissuade talks of whether  _ he _ should be the heir instead of his extremely capable older sister.

The people who truly loved Yusuf, such as his family and life long friends, knew who he was. A passionate man who cared deeply and was fiercely protective of those he held dear. Someone who cared for honor, justice, and never thought of himself above others because of his luck in birth. If some jokes about his beloved art supplies was the price to pay for his outwardly foppish act, then so be it.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. The tension in his body melted away as the muscles he had coiled in readiness loosened from being alone. This was only the second night and Yusuf had dreaded every part of it. He contemplated if he could pretend to have a headache and eat dinner in his room when he noticed something was amiss.

The door to his bedchamber was open. His eyes swept across the sitting area and saw nothing. Silently, Yusuf slid out the ceremonial dagger he had on his belt. He had purposely commissioned the gaudiest handle imaginable. People assumed it was just for show but the blade was the best Esterian steel and despite assumptions, Yusuf was very proficient at wielding it.

He slowly crept toward the door and peered inside. His view was limited but he didn't see anything out of place. After a quick silent breath into his lungs to ready himself, he fully entered the room.

And there was Nicolo, sitting on his bed.

Yusuf's fingers clenched in surprise around the dagger. He quickly looked around and saw no one else. He sheathed the blade and stared, slightly open mouthed at his visitor. Voice unsure, Yusuf called out a question.

"You are Nicolo, yes? What are you doing in my bedchamber?"

Nicolo's face was neutral and calm. He gracefully got up from the bed and held out a letter to Yusuf. It had a red wax seal with the personal insignia of King Keane. He took it and tore the envelope open.

  
  


_ Dear Prince Yusuf _

_ I wish to further extend my hospitality to guarantee you have the most comfortable visit. Nicolo has been assigned to be your personal servant during your stay. He is very skilled and I am sure he will meet all of your expectations. Do with him as you wish. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ King Keane _ .

  
  


Yusuf crushed the letter in his hands in anger. If he had any doubts that Keane was trying to provoke him, they were fully dissipated now with this new development. 

He looked up at Nicolo, unsure of what to say. The other man's face was impassive. Yusuf pointed at the crumpled paper.

"Do you know the contents of this letter?"

Nicolo nodded. Then he reached up to Yusuf’s chest and grabbed the ties to the tunic.

Alarmed, Yusuf immediately stopped Nicolo from undoing them while shaking his head. "No, Nicolo. You must not do this."

A look of confusion skittered across Nicolo's face. When Yusuf let go of his fingers, he started untying his own tunic for removal.

"No, this isn't what I'm asking for either," said Yusuf. The prince was panicking, unsure if Nicolo truly understood that he did not want this. The thought of taking someone to bed who was clearly under duress made Yusuf want to vomit. He tied the strings back on Nicolo's shirt while shaking his head. 

Nicolo's eyes, which were even more intense when they were this close, looked confused. They both stood there, frozen for a moment, before Nicolo sank down to his knees and reached toward Yusuf's pants. 

"By the Gods, no! You can't do this! It is wrong!"

The servant looked up in surprise at the distress in Yusuf's voice. The prince held onto Nicolo's wrist and pulled him back up to his feet. 

"I don't know the full extent of what your king has instructed you to do but this is not what I desire. Please, you have to stop this."

He took Nicolo's hand and led him out of the bedroom. When they were in front of the main door, Yusuf turned to look at him. Once again, he was struck by how beautiful the younger man was, especially in better lighting. Yusuf saw the small mole by Nicolo's full lips and had to squash the thought that under better circumstances, he would have gladly kissed it. 

"I'm sorry but I am going to ask you to leave. Please take care."

A small look of distress floated across Nicolo’s features before the neutral mask snapped back into place. He gave a bow to Yusuf and left the room. 

The prince sighed deeply and sank into one of the well upholstered chairs. He rubbed his face in frustration as a hot swelling of anger built in his chest. How dare that bastard Keane do this? Did he really think Yusuf would take advantage of someone who was so obviously being forced? He felt bile on his tongue from the disgust.

He was so caught up in his brooding that he lost track of time and almost didn't hear the knock. The second one came louder along with Andromache's voice.

"Can we come in, Yusuf?"

He got up and unlocked the door. Andromache, Quynh, and Nile all came inside. "Are you already done with the negotiations?" He looked at Quynh in surprise. "I thought Merrick wanted to talk about road taxes."

Quynh threw herself into a chair and started undoing the pins that held up the slick shiny hair. She rubbed her scalp, moaning slightly at how good it felt to let her hair down. "I couldn't take it anymore. I've never met a man who likes to hear his own voice as much as he does. And I'm starving. Can we call for some food?"

Nile looked at Yusuf and raised her eyebrow in question. "I'm surprised you didn't already order food."

"I had an unexpected visitor."

All three women turned to face him. Nile's hand involuntarily went to her sword as she cursed under her breath. "I knew I should have checked your room first!"

Yusuf shook his head. "It's all right, Nile. I was fine."

"So who was it?" Andromache asked while taking a seat beside her wife.

The prince got up and went back into his bedchambers. He picked up the letter he had thrown to the ground and gave it to Andromache. She quickly read it and passed it to Quynh for perusal. Her face was contorted unpleasantly. "And here I thought Keane couldn't get any more vile. Did Nicolo try anything?"

Yusuf's face flushed red at the question and that was all the confirmation Andromache needed to see. She sighed and shook her head. "It's not so surprising. Keane wants to exploit your weaknesses and people get careless in bed. It's even worse with servants because most highborns barely acknowledge their existence. I always talk to the staff when I want to find out what's really going on in a noble's household."

"What weakness could you mean," grumbled Yusuf.

"Well, you're an incurable romantic. That part of your famous reputation is true," said Andromache. 

"You've got a serious case of knight in shining armor. Always have to swoop in and save someone. You certainly showed that side of you at the banquet room." Quynh pointed out as he winced.

"Not to mention you're a sucker for pretty eyes and he has ones that are  _ this big _ ." Nile motioned with her hands in an exaggerated manner.

Yusuf groaned. "Are you all my friends or my tormentors?"

Quynh rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "I feel terrible that Keane is doing this to him but it's obviously a trap. He can't talk but his hearing seems to be fine. Even if you don't take him to bed, having a pair of ears that can report back to Keane is bad news."

He nodded in agreement because that was his intention all along. Yusuf hoped that he wouldn't have to be in that awkward situation again.

  
  


******************

  
  


His hope was dashed quickly.

Yusuf spent the next day meeting the other nobles who made up the Avalian Court. Drinking tea, making small talk, and getting invites to hunts were tedious but still preferable to being stuck in a room with Merrick. He wondered how long Andromache would last before wanting to sink her battle axe into his neck. 

Thankfully, he had supper with a Duke and was able to avoid the banquet hall. However, after spending hours being fawned over by the Duke's overzealous daughter, he just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

But when Yusuf stepped into his room, he immediately noticed that the bedroom door was open again. A sinking feeling settled into his stomach as he entered the bedchamber.

There was a single lamp that was illuminating the whole room in a soft light. Nicolo was seated in the middle of the bed, already naked. 

Yusuf sucked in a strangled breath, trying not to look but his eyes were drawn to the vision that was presented to him. Nicolo's skin was glowing by the candle light. Without his clothes, the shape of his torso with the wide shoulders tapering to a slim waist was in full view. His heart started pounding in his chest so loudly that Yusuf feared that Nicolo could hear it.

With a rustling of sheets, Nicolo left the bed and slowly walked toward Yusuf. The prince looked away, trying not to stare. He finally closed his eyes to stop himself from the temptation of looking.

Fingertips brushed against Yusuf's arms as they slowly moved up and settled on his shoulders. Nicolo's hands pressed against tense muscles before sliding up and behind Yusuf's neck. The prince could feel Nicolo's breath on his face. It smelled sweet and inviting.

When the faint brush of lips swept over his cheek, Yusuf finally came to his senses. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed Nicolo’s shoulders. He pushed the other man back so that their bodies were no longer touching. Nicolo looked confused again at this fresh rejection. 

"Nicolo. Please. Don't do this."

Yusuf let go of the younger man and walked to the bed. He found Nicolo's clothes and offered them to him. "Please get dressed. I'm sorry but you have to leave."

Tentatively, Nicolo took back his clothes and started to get dressed. Yusuf turned away to give him some privacy. He took slow breaths to try and calm his frantic heartbeat, unable to process how close he had come to slipping. A soft touch on his back made Yusuf turn around.

Nicolo was dressed again. He shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, unable to meet Yusuf's gaze. Now that his goal was thwarted, he was looking lost and uncertain.

Yusuf took his hand and walked him to the door. Nicolo finally looked at the prince, those blue green eyes shifting colors by the candle light.

"Good night, Nicolo."

The silent man nodded and left the room. Yusuf stood frozen to the floor before shaking himself from his reverie. He went back into the bedchamber and saw the mussed up sheets and blankets. He picked up a corner and brought it to his nose. It smelled like Nicolo, citrusy and sweet.

Yusuf didn't get any sleep that night.

  
  


********************

  
  


"You look like shit."

Yusuf looked up from his breakfast and blinked at Andromache. He was exhausted from trying to sleep in a bed that smelled like Nicolo. He finally resorted to the sofa instead of being tortured at the thought of a beautiful man spread out on his mattress. 

"Nicolo came to see me again." Yusuf speared a piece of melon with his fork and chewed it. "He was naked this time."

Nile choked on her tea and grabbed a napkin to clean up her face. She stared incredulously at him. "What? How is he getting into your room so easily?"

"The guards stationed at the entrance of the guest wing were probably told to let him in," said Quynh. She drank her tea, a bit more delicately than Nile. "And even if not, it's not unusual for a castle servant to be around and about since we brought barely anyone for our visit."

That had been by choice and also tradition. It wasn't good manners to bring a platoon of soldiers on a diplomatic mission. Also, the Oath dictated that the host would provide all the comforts and services needed to meet the guests' needs. Combined with all four of them disliking getting fussed over, it had made sense to keep their group small. Although now that they knew their host was possibly hostile, the lack of more armed personnel was looking inconvenient.

"Well, I hope our plans for today are light because I might fall asleep through it." Yusuf had to stifle a huge yawn. "Please tell me I don't have to sit through Merrick's ranting."

Unfortunately, that was exactly what was in store. He tried his best to pay attention but his eyes kept drifting closed. Finally, the Avalian ambassador huffed in offense and said if Prince Yusuf couldn't give him the courtesy of his attention, then there was no need for Yusuf’s presence. The prince acted properly chastised but left as fast he could.

"Can you please keep acting like an idiot so I can skip out on these negotiations with you?" Nile asked as she walked beside Yusuf once they were back in the guest wing. "I'm about to throw myself out of a window if I have to listen to that man more than a few hours at a time."

"If you're going to jump out of a window, please take him with you."

Giggling, Nile pantomimed jumping out of a window. Yusuf stifled his laughter as they reached his room. He opened the door and immediately stopped in his tracks. Nile bumped into him and peered over his shoulder. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Yusuf stepped aside and Nile saw why he had stopped walking. Nicolo was seated in the middle of the sitting room. She looked at Yusuf in surprise and her expression silently conveyed,  _ what are we going to do now? _

The prince walked to the sofa and sat down beside the servant. Yusuf was usually not a person who wrestled with words but he was struggling to convey himself without being cruel.

"I know King Keane ordered you to be my personal servant during my stay but I don't need one. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. Do you understand?"

Nicolo nodded, his eyes looking distressed. His hands were clasped tightly on his lap and Yusuf could see how tense he was.

"Is he sending you back because I keep asking you to leave?"

Once again, Nicolo nodded. The anguish on his face was plain to see.

That's when Yusuf noticed something was wrong. When Nicolo had visited him the night before, it had been too dark to get a really good assessment. He had also been _trying_ _not_ _to look_ since Nicolo was undressed.

But in the daylight, Yusuf could see how pale his face was. His lips were dry and he seemed to be swaying in the seat, barely able to sit upright. Yusuf pressed his hand to Nicolo's cheek and it felt hot to the touch. Nicolo closed his eyes and leaned into Yusuf’s cool fingers.

"Nicolo! What's wrong?" 

The young man shook his head and tried to get up. But instead he toppled over and fell into Yusuf’s arms. The prince turned to Nile. "Please get Andromache!"

The captain ran out of the room. Yusuf held Nicolo in his arms and carried him to the bed. Gently, he laid him down and tried to arrange the pillows into a comfortable position. Yusuf took off his boots and covered Nicolo with the blanket.

It was only a moment but it felt like ages before Nile came back with both Andromache and Quynh. They took one look at Nicolo and knew it was dire. Andromache instructed Nile to get some water and Quynh to get her medical supplies.

Andromache sat beside Nicolo and softly touched his hand. He opened his eyes, bleary and unfocused, and stared up at her.

"My name is Andromache and I am a friend of Prince Yusuf. May I examine you to see what is wrong?"

He nodded weakly and allowed Andromache to lift him up to a sitting position. She placed more pillows behind him so he could lean back comfortably. Her fingers went to his neck and then his wrist to take his pulse. She examined the inside of his mouth and pinched his skin on his arm. Andromache did that several times and her expression darkened further.

"Nicolo, can you tell me the last time you've had something to drink? One day? Two days?"

He blinked slowly and tried to swallow but it was obviously difficult. Trembling slightly, he held up two fingers and then switched to three.

"Days? Two to three days?"

Nicolo nodded yes.

"Then how about food? How long since you've had anything to eat?"

He held up two fingers. Andromache cursed and got up to get what she needed from her bag that Quynh had retrieved. 

Yusuf watched all of this with growing alarm. "What happened?"

"He is showing signs of severe dehydration. Humans can go a few weeks without food but not water. Most people will die after four days of no liquids." She poured the water that Nile had brought into a cup and got a small spoon. "We need to rehydrate him but slowly. Too fast and he will vomit everything up. I also need more information concerning his condition." She turned to Nicolo again. "Can you read or write?"

He shook his head. Andromache cursed again. She turned to Quynh. "There must be another way. How can his servants get anything done if they can't communicate to each other? Do you think there is anyone who can help us?"

Quynh was thinking of who to ask and snapped her fingers as a likely candidate came to her. "Let's get Lord Le Livre."

"Then someone go get him quickly!" Andromache lifted the spoon of water to Nicolo's dry lips. "Here, try to swallow some of this."

Quynh and Nile left the room to track down Sébastien. Yusuf stood by the bed, feeling helpless. He watched Andromache carefully spoon tiny offerings of water between the cracked lips. Not knowing what else to do, he sat beside Nicolo and took his hand. The skin felt dry and limp. Yusuf's heart clenched painfully when Nicolo tried to give him a small smile in thanks.

About 30 minutes passed before the others came back with Sébastien in tow. His eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the sickly servant laying in bed. "What's going on here?"

"We were hoping you could help us find out," said Andromache. "Is there a way we can communicate with Nicolo? He said no when I asked if he can read or write."

Sébastien came closer to the bed. Yusuf vacated his spot so the Lord could speak with Nicolo. But instead of talking, he started moving his hands and motioning with his fingers. Slowly, Nicolo started motioning back. His movements were lethargic from a lack of energy. Sébastien waited patiently and responded in kind.

Yusuf and Andromache shared a quick glance. They had seen people back in Esteria using hand signs but neither of them knew how to do it. But it made sense that this is how Keane’s personal servants would communicate. It just surprised them that Sébastien also knew.

Nicolo finally put down his hands, the effort having sapped any energy he had left. He closed his eyes and turned his head to lean against the pillow. Soon, his breathing became slow and even as sleep overtook him.

"What did he say?"

Sébastien turned to Yusuf and his face was grim. "It seems His Majesty assigned Nicolo to be your personal servant. But you kept asking him to leave so Nicolo was punished for not carrying out his duties. He was forbidden to have any food or water. The other servants were also instructed not to share anything with him."

The only reason Yusuf managed to hold back his rage was that Nicolo was sleeping and he did not want to wake him up. He motioned toward the sitting room. "Can we continue this discussion outside? I don't want to disturb Nicolo."

"I'll stay here to keep an eye on him," offered Nile. 

The rest left the room and sat in the sitting area. Yusuf grappled with how to start this conversation but Quynh got the first words out.

"Lord Le Livre, when King Copley was still ruling, I thought of you as a man of principle. Has that changed?"

Sébastien closed his eyes, as though these words were more like daggers than sounds. He drew in a ragged breath and faced the ambassador. "I would like to think that I am still a man of principle. But after what you have witnessed, I can understand your concern."

He fell silent to gather his thoughts. Sébastien leaned back and stared up momentarily at the ceiling, as though looking for guidance from above. "The common people don't get a choice in who becomes a King or Queen. In truth, not a lot of nobles get a choice either. All we have is the hand that's been dealt. My loyalty is to Avalia and its people. It is my fervent wish and hope that there will be better days ahead. Securing a peace treaty between our two nations is an important step toward that goal."

Then Sébastien turned to Yusuf. "I apologize but I must beg you for a favor."

Yusuf's eyebrows went up in surprise but he nodded his acceptance. "What do you ask of me?"

"Since the terms of Nicolo's punishment was based on the allocation of his service, I beseech you to keep him as your personal servant during your stay. I will send for an extra bed and other items to facilitate his new duties, as well as anything Commander Scythia needs to treat his current condition. I realize it might be small comforts but I have assigned my most trusted people to handle all the food and beverages for the Esterians and that will now be extended to Nicolo."

Yusuf thought of how close to death Nicolo had come because of his actions. Of course he did not know such a repercussion would arise but he should have known that Keane would be displeased. Regret was heavy in his heart. But Yusuf had good intentions in turning Nicolo away. So if he was to stay, Yusuf wanted to make sure that Nicolo understood his duties would be that of any normal servant.

"That method of communicating with your hands… is there a manual perhaps? If he is to stay here, I wish to be able to speak to him.”

“His hearing is undamaged, Your Highness. He should be able to understand your commands,” said Sébastien.

“Yes, but that means only I get to talk. I wish to hear  _ his _ thoughts as well.”

Now it was Sébastien’s turn to look surprised. To hear from a prince that he cared about the wishes of a common servant, especially in light of how Keane conducted his business, caught the Lord momentarily off guard. “Of course, Your Highness. I do have such a manual. It’s basic but it should be a good starting point. Once Nicolo has recovered, he can be your teacher as well.”

Andromache was furiously scribbling instructions on a piece of paper. She tore off the words and handed it to Sébastien. “This is everything I need. Please tell the kitchen to bring the broth and soups immediately.”

He looked at the list and nodded. “I will take care of this posthaste.”

Sébastien left and they went back into the bedchamber to check on Nicolo. Nile reported that he had not stirred since they had left. Andromache shook her head, worry written all over her. 

“I have to wake him up shortly and try to get more water in him. I’m sorry Yusuf but you probably won’t have your bed back for a few days.”

Yusuf shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ve slept in worse places.” He slowly approached the bed and tucked a loose strand of hair away from Nicolo's forehead.

_ I'm so sorry I kept sending you away. I didn't realize what was being done to you. Please recover and I promise that I'll protect you. _

  
  


********************

  
  


The next day was the most crucial.

Sébastien kept his promise and the list of supplies was delivered right away. A bed along with a partition was set up in the corner of the sitting room but Yusuf did not use it. Sébastien also offered to send servants to help take care of Nicolo but Yusuf declined. Even their trust of Lord Le Livre was tenuous and the thought of a random stranger in his room did not sit well with him. So Andromache and Yusuf took turns. They dragged two chairs from the sitting room into the bedroom and exchanged duties waking up Nicolo to feed him. Since Quynh still had to meet with Lord Merrick, Nile got the pleasure of guarding the ambassador. 

Nicolo was starting to show some signs of improvement but was still very ill. He was weak and his body temperature was unstable. The first time they fed him broth, he threw it up. He looked horrified but Andromache told him about her days guarding the northern borders against invaders and all the body fluids she had seen. But his embarrassment didn't dissipate and only magnified when Yusuf cradled the sick man against himself while Andromache changed the sheets. 

During the down time, Yusuf poured over the manual that Sébastien had sent. The book was absolutely fascinating. There were drawings of how to sign along with individual words or whole phrases. He had always been a keen visual learner so Yusuf devoured it, muttering to himself and practicing the motions. Andromache even picked up a few words, noting that some of the signs were similar to ones used in the military when silence was needed. 

By the second day, Nicolo was able to eat soft but solid food and keep it down. He was carefully eating a cube of watermelon when Yusuf tried to sign, asking if it was delicious. 

Nicolo stopped eating, his mouth slightly agape in shock. Yusuf tried again and Nicolo's eyes got even wider. Yusuf scratched his head and wondered out loud if he was doing it wrong. He retrieved the manual from the writing desk and started flipping through the pages. When he got to the part he was looking for, he turned it to show Nicolo.

"This one right here, for  _ delicious _ ? Did I do it incorrectly?" 

Nicolo stared, still looking shocked. Then he slowly reached and took Yusuf's hand and placed it in the correct position. When Yusuf saw where he had erred, he beamed at Nicolo, his smile so wide that it was almost blinding.

"Ah, I see! I had this finger on the wrong spot. Thank you for showing me."

Nodding, Nicolo slowly signed back. Yusuf pointed and exclaimed with joy, "Oh, I know that one! It's  _ yes _ , isn't it? All right, let's try this again."

_ "Delicious?" _ Yusuf signed.

_ "Yes." _ Nicolo replied.

Yusuf clapped his hands, his whole body radiating excitement. It was small but he and Nicolo had achieved their first conversation. It was a beginning.

The prince enthusiastically began signing and Nicolo started smiling. Then his body started shaking as though trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Yusuf asked.

"You're probably doing it wrong and saying something stupid," said Andromache. She had been watching them from across the room as she sharpened her sword.

Yusuf turned to Nicolo, his face inquisitive. "Is Andromache correct? Did I say something silly and nonsensical?"

A hand was partially covering his face but Nicolo's eyes were crinkled up in mirth. He nodded yes.

Yusuf chuckled. "Well, I've only been studying for two days. But just you wait, I'll surprise you."

  
  


********************

  
  


The third day was much better for Nicolo.

He was able to sit up and even walk a little without assistance. Andromache remarked that he was making great progress and it filled Yusuf with pure relief.

Another advantage of Nicolo recovering his energy was that he was able to teach Yusuf more signing. Self study was important but having an actual conversation partner was helping Yusuf learn by leaps and bounds. At one point when Sébastien came to visit, he was surprised how much the prince had already learned. 

"Nicolo is a great teacher," Yusuf said as he grinned at the younger man. "I hope he isn't too bored conversing with an amateur like me."

Nicolo shook his head. He started signing to Sébastien, much faster than he usually did with Yusuf. The prince tried to keep up but he only caught a few phrases. There was one motion in particular that Nicolo used several times but he didn't know of it. It almost looked like the sign for reading a book.

"Nicolo says you and Andromache have been very kind to him. He wishes he could repay you somehow." Sébastien chuckled a little, his chest rumbling. "He also says that Prince Yusuf's mistakes in signing have been very amusing so he is never bored."

Yusuf put on a face of horror, Nicolo hiding his smile behind his hand again at the prince's antics. Then Yusuf pointed to Sébastien and asked, "There was a sign you were doing that I didn't recognize." Yusuf repeated the motion of opening a book along with an additional sign. "What does that one mean?"

"Ah, that's my name," replied Sébastien. He demonstrated it again for Yusuf. "Nicolo gave me my name sign by utilizing the symbol for a book."

"A book?"

"Yes. My name Le Livre means book in the old language. So he used that symbol as the base."

Yusuf looked at Nicolo, curiosity mixed with a little apprehension at his question. “Do you have a name for me?”

Nicolo motioned a sign that Yusuf recognized as  _ Prince _ . But then he started signing further and Yusuf quickly lost track of the conversation. 

“He says that he calls you by your title because he does not feel familiar enough to make a name sign for you. But if you like, he will think about it.” Sébastien translated. “Usually, your name sign is given to you and it incorporates something about yourself.”

Andromache snickered from where she was sitting, once again doing maintenance on her weapons. “How about using  _ Stupid _ and  _ Reckless _ as the basis of his name?”

“This is what I get for surrounding myself with my childhood friends instead of  _ competent _ people,” grumbled Yusuf.

Andromache threw a towel at the prince, which he dodged. Sébastien’s face twitched, amused despite himself. The last five years of his service to Avalia had been extremely difficult and seeing this foreign prince and his trusted aide in their camaraderie made him ache for the old days. Sébastien’s chest tightened in pain when he had to break up this relaxed mood with his news.

“I apologize for interrupting but sadly this is not a social visit. I came to relay a message to Prince Yusuf.”

All three turned to the Chief Advisor and he cleared his throat, knowing this would not be welcome. “His Majesty would like to speak with you, Prince Yusuf. He has asked me to summon you to the stables for a short ride.”

The sound of a finely honed blade being sheathed broke the heavy silence as Andromache got up from her chair. “He’s not going alone.”

This was not a request. Sébastien nodded his understanding. “King Keane did not state that Prince Yusuf had to be alone. I will be there as well so I do not think Commander Scythia’s presence would be a hindrance.”

Yusuf got up and came closer to Nicolo so he could clearly see his hands.

_ "Will you be alright?" _ Yusuf asked.

Nicolo signed back. " _ I will be alright." _

Trying to hide his grimace but failing, Yusuf looked at Andromache and Sébastien. “Let’s get this over with.”

  
  


********************

  
  


The weather was perfect for a ride outside of the castle grounds.

Yusuf’s horse was a beautiful mare with a gentle temperament. Andromache’s horse was a bit finicky but he soon settled under her sure handling. There was no one he knew that was better with horses. Sometimes he wondered if she preferred them to actual people, Quynh being the obvious exception. 

“It has been almost a week since your arrival, Prince Yusuf. How are you enjoying your stay in my country?”

Yusuf tried to put on his most disarming smile as he rode parallel to Keane. He reminded himself of what Andromache had said before they reached the stable.

_ Remember, we must not break the Oath. This whole peace treaty is probably a ruse for something sinister but until we figure it out, we are sorely outnumbered and vulnerable. Keep playing the fool. Don’t take his bait. _

“Your hospitality has been superb, Your Highness. Lord Le Livre has made sure we are provided with everything we need.”

Keane shot Sébastien a quick look, a small smile on his lips. “Oh yes, Sébastien is a superb Chief Advisor. When I first ascended to the throne, I considered appointing a new advisor but…” Keane dragged out the last word as he looked at Sébastien much more intensely than before. “He is so  _ trustworthy _ . And has so much irreplaceable knowledge.”

Sébastien’s face was impassive as he bowed slightly while still in the saddle. “I am ever at your service, Your Majesty.”

“And how are the negotiations? I heard from Lord Merrick that there has been some difficulty?”

Yusuf laughed in his most careless manner. He shrugged as though he didn’t put much thought into it. “I must admit I sat through a few meetings but I lost track quickly. That’s why I brought Ambassador Quynh with me. She is the expert in these matters after all.”

Keane chuckled. “I also must admit the whole process bores me. All the tiny details, haggling over grain taxes and such...Lord Merrick enjoys it so I am more than happy to leave it to him.” He flashed very white teeth at Yusuf, in an almost feral display. “Of course I get the final say.”

The prince nodded, acknowledging this very obvious statement. So far the conversation was fairly pedestrian but Yusuf desperately wanted this whole ride to be over as soon as possible

“And has Nicolo been carrying out his duties properly?”

Yusuf tried not to show any reaction. His hands gripped the reins ever so slightly tighter but he buried them into his lap and looked straight ahead. This was the part that he had been dreading.

“He has been fulfilling his duties admirably.”

“Oh?” Keane raised an eyebrow in question. A sly smile spread across his face. “Your reaction on the first night made me think you would not be so keen on… such services.”

If the other man was more familiar with Yusuf, he didn’t think he could have fooled Keane. Instead, Yusuf pushed down his hostility as deep as he could and pretended to look embarrassed. “Ah, please forgive me, Your Majesty. I was still quite tired from traveling and I misunderstood your intentions. Upon further thought… what is that saying again?” Yusuf turned his head in a quizzical manner and tapped his chin in thought. “When in Rome, do as the Romans do?”

Tossing his head back, Keane laughed full throatedly. He wiped tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes and waved his riding crop at Yusuf in a playful manner. “I like you, Prince Yusuf. I’ve heard stories of your conquests at the Esterian Court and I see you won’t disappoint me over our cultural differences.”

_ Cultural differences, my ass. You're a monster. _

Yusuf carefully kept his true thoughts inside his head and didn’t let it show on his face. 

“I am glad to hear that things are going smoothly. Now I can leave without worry,” said Keane.

The surprise was genuine on Yusuf’s face. He had not been informed that the King was leaving during the negotiations. “Has something arisen that needs immediate attention?”

Waving his hand dismissively, Keane snorted in annoyance. “Nothing dire. It’s a situation down south that will resolve easier with my personal attention. I should be away for about a month, no more. Lord Merrick has informed me that the treaty will probably take at least that much time to finalize so my approval should not be needed until then.”

“Then I wish you safe travels, Your Majesty.” The false words felt like poison on Yusuf’s tongue.

The King of Avalia smiled again but it didn’t reach his eyes. Yusuf suspected his own eyes were probably the same.

  
  


********************

  
  


He was exhausted from keeping up the pretense of niceties. 

Yusuf knew all about politics and the cumbersome necessity of putting up an act. But having to “play dumb” as Nile liked to call it, with such a repellent individual was especially taxing.

Quietly, he opened the door to the bedchamber to check on Nicolo. He had already sent Andromache back to her shared room with Quynh. At this point, Nicolo had recovered enough that he didn’t need both of them attending to his needs. The other castle servants had taken care of food, drinks, and laundry so the rest was not that much work. 

Nicolo’s face was lit from the soft glow of the bedside lamp. He was asleep and looking peaceful. The dark smudges under his eyes were still there, a telltale sign of the toll his body had suffered without water or food. His perfectly bowed lips were beginning to shed their dryness and were slightly open in his sleep.

Yusuf sat on the chair facing the bed. He ran his fingers through his curls, the gesture meant to self soothe but also a sign of anxiety. He was relieved to know that Keane would not physically be within the castle for a few weeks but it all just felt wrong. What could be so urgent that he would leave in the middle of an important negotiation? 

As the long day finally caught up to him, Yusuf had one final thought as he fell asleep in the chair.

_ How do you fit into all of this, Nicolo? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was trying to come up with a parameter in which people needed to obey a rule, no matter how repugnant, my mind went to the The Witcher. (Sorry if I am spoiling anyone). In the show, there is something called "The Law of Surprise". Here is an explanation from the Witcher Wiki:
> 
> "The Law dictates that a man saved by another is expected to offer to his savior a boon whose nature is unknown to one or both parties. In most cases, the boon takes the form of the saved man's firstborn child, conceived or born without the father's knowledge."
> 
> When I was watching the show, I thought this concept was so crazy. But for the Witcher characters, this is a HUGE DEAL and MUST BE OBEYED or suffer the consequences that Fate will unleash upon you. So I wanted to make something similar for Yusuf and his friends where, despite their misgivings, they continue their negotiations with Keane. Because they all swore "The Oath of Hospitality" and must negotiate in good faith. I know it's a bit of a leap but just try to see it as an unbreakable custom for them in this world. 
> 
> This is also my first time writing a non verbal character. I didn't want to reference any specific type of sign language since this is a fictional world. I hope I am writing it convincingly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Say it's true_

_There's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone_

_Tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away..._

_I would run away, yeah, yeah_

_I would run away..._

_I would run away with you_

_Cause I... have fallen in love..._

_With you, no, never..._

_I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love_

_With you_

  
  


**Runaway - The Corrs**

  
  
  


********************

  
  


It was subtle, but the people inside the castle seemed to breathe a little easier.

Yusuf couldn’t really blame them because he felt the same relief. The Esterians were still careful and not taking any chances because there were eyes and ears everywhere. But the thought of a reprieve, even a short one, from the Avalian King was a boon.

When they discussed Nicolo on the ride, Yusuf had purposely been vague to allow Keane to deduce his own conclusions. It was unsavory but it felt the safest this way. If Keane thought Nicolo was doing as instructed, the lesser the chance of any punishment or retaliation.

Another big change since Keane’s departure was the way Yusuf and Nicolo were interacting. When Nicolo was still trying to carry out the king's orders, he looked lifeless, like a doll with no will of his own. But the brush with near death and subsequent care by Andromache and Yusuf had broken a wall within Nicolo. 

Up until then, most nobles had treated Nicolo with disdain or lasciviousness. Sébastien was one of the few exceptions. Watching Yusuf, who was a prince, work side by side with Andromache, who was a commoner, to help a sick servant was not something Nicolo could have ever imagined. 

To be fair, Yusuf was a bit unusual in the way he interacted with his aides. However, he had known Andromache and Quynh almost his whole life and Nile’s friendship was about to hit the decade mark. He didn’t see the point of putting on airs around his closest friends. Nevertheless, it still caught Nicolo off guard to be included in his warmth and generosity.

Little by little, Nicolo dropped his guard and his smiles came more openly. Yusuf was so eager to learn how to sign that Nicolo couldn't help but want to teach him. Their beginning was stilted, with mostly single word answers. What was their favorite color? Favorite food? Did they prefer spring or fall? An endless amount of questions that it felt like they were playing a children's game.

However, once Nicolo was more recovered, there was one serious matter that Yusuf needed to address. As the prince watched Nicolo finish his supper in bed, he was torn over how to have this conversation. He chewed his lower lip, contemplating his options before deciding to be direct about it.

"Nicolo"

The young man looked up from his bowl of soup and smiled. He signed, _"Yes?"_

Yusuf cleared his throat and tried not to feel awkward. "I know the last few days have been truly difficult for you but I wanted to make sure that there is no misunderstanding." Yusuf waited for a response and Nicolo gave it with a nod of his head. 

"I realize our two countries are different and perhaps the king sending you is an arrangement that is accepted by the Court in Avalia but this is not my way. I know that even in Esteria, some nobles dally with their household staff but the method in which King Keane treats his personal servants… this is not acceptable to me."

A heavy silence settled between them. Neither had to point out how cruelly Keane treated his servants. Yusuf felt his anger rise again at the memory of the king gloating over mutilating innocent people. The prince had to take a deep breath and remind himself that he had no power or jurisdiction on how Keane conducted himself.

"I realize my time here is short but I would value a friendship with you. Would that be alright with you?"

Nicolo stared at Yusuf, his face inscrutable. The prince was starting to feel nervous when the other man nodded.

 _"I understand. Thank you. I would like that too."_ Nicolo signed. 

They both went back to eating their food and let the silence linger on. Yusuf kept stealing quick glances at Nicolo, trying to decipher what might be going through his head, but Nicolo wasn't looking at him anymore.

Yusuf was relieved he had finally cleared the air. Some nobles would have mocked him for caring about the feelings of a servant but that was not how Yusuf operated. But internally, the prince told himself that this was just a slice of time. Something temporary while they secured a treaty for both countries. And as much as it pained him, he knew that Nicolo and himself would go their own ways once the negotiations were complete. It was in everyone's best interest to keep things simple.

But best laid plans have a tendency to go awry.

  
  


*******************

  
  


Yusuf and Nicolo spent the days together with almost no reason for separation.

They filled the time with near constant lessons on sign language. Words had always fascinated the prince (which proved extremely useful in mastering five different dialects) and learning this nonverbal method was exciting and new. As Sébastien had predicted, Nicolo proved to be an extremely able teacher. 

Yusuf had also dropped all pretense of being interested in the negotiations. It’s not that he didn’t care about the outcome of the treaty, it was just that Lord Merrick got even more pompous and sexist when Yusuf was around. Quynh would ask a question and instead of getting an answer, the insufferable man would address Yusuf, as though she wasn’t even in the room. Finally, the prince made up an excuse about being unable to sit in one spot for too long and bid his ambassador good luck. 

This meant that Yusuf had even more opportunities to be in Nicolo's company. The servant was his guide as Yusuf explored the castle grounds. They must have made a strange pair because numerous castle staff would stop and stare at their interaction as both men signed to each other. Yusuf even got a few comments at the banquet hall. The prince explained that Nicolo was just fulfilling his duty as a servant and learning how to speak to him non-verbally made things easier. That didn't stop the sideways looks that passed between the Avalian nobles. Quynh, realizing how uncomfortable Yusuf looked, would quickly change the topic to something else.

This kind of interaction, among many other reasons, is why Yusuf much preferred to be alone with Nicolo. He was easy to be with and their interactions were full of so much satisfaction. Even a simple ritual as breaking their fast was much more preferable to the constant dance of words he had to wield when in the company of other Avalians.

The one difficulty Yusuf was encountering was trying to be subtle in his staring. Although the prince had no intentions of a nefarious nature, he wasn’t blind to Nicolo’s charms. Everything from the easy smile to the way his eyes lit up when Yusuf successfully memorized a new sign, made the other man incredibly alluring. Yusuf mentally chastised himself and tried to stick to learning new words and phrases. He picked up the manual again so he could stop thinking about Nicolo's lips.

"How about this phrase?"

The prince held up the book and pointed at the drawings.

Leaning closer, Nicolo squinted at the page. He demonstrated it for the prince and Yusuf emulated it perfectly. Nicolo’s face broke into a proud smile and he clapped in praise. Yusuf asked a few more questions until Nicolo had one of his own.

_"Have you finished your drawing?"_

“Oh! I did! Let me go get it.”

Yusuf got up from his seat and went back to the bedchamber to retrieve his sketchbook. The first time the prince displayed his artist’s skill was when he wanted to know how to say the “moon” and the manual did not have it. When Nicolo had seen the speed at which Yusuf could draw, his eyes had widened in surprise. After that it became almost a game. Yusuf would draw something, Nicolo would demonstrate the sign, and they tested to see how many the prince could remember in an allotted time. At the rate they were progressing, they could make another manual on their own efforts.

He handed the finished sketch to Nicolo and tried to ignore the happiness he felt at seeing the other man’s reaction. It was a picture of a statue in the castle gardens. The stone maiden with her flowing hair, holding a chalice as though offering it to the Gods was beautifully captured. It never ceased to amaze Nicolo how a human hand could do something like this.

 _“This is beautiful.”_

_“Thank you”_ , said Yusuf, signing back.

A thought that had been percolating in the prince’s mind slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “Would you like me to draw you as well?”

Blue green eyes looked up in shock. Nicolo pointed to himself in a questioning manner.

“I haven't drawn a portrait in a long time but drawing this statue made me remember how much I enjoy it. If you don’t mind, I would really like to draw you.”

Nicolo glanced down at the drawing of the statue and then back up, a shy look upon his face. But he nodded a yes.

Yusuf reached for the sketchbook and turned it to a fresh page. He pointed toward the sofa and suggested that they move to the sitting area. Nicolo took a seat in the larger chair while Yusuf sat across from him. 

The prince placed everything he needed on the small table to his side and looked up at Nicolo. The other man was sitting stiffly, unsure of what to do with his hands. He kept flicking his thumbnail, a nervous habit that Yusuf had noticed early on, and then rubbed his thighs. He could barely meet Yusuf’s eyes.

“Nicolo, you don’t have to be so nervous. And you can sit anyway you like. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable while you hold your pose.”

At this suggestion, Nicolo tried to lean back into the chair and relax but he was still fidgeting. Secretly, Yusuf couldn’t help but find this endearing. But this wouldn’t make it easy for him to draw. So he got up and sat beside Nicolo, making sure the other man met his eyes.

“Let’s try something. Close your eyes.”

Nicolo tipped his head to the side, his expression curious. When Yusuf nodded his head encouragingly, he closed his eyes as suggested.

“I want you to take a deep breath.” Yusuf watched Nicolo do this. “All right, now breathe out.”

They did this a few more times until he could see Nicolo’s chest rise and fall in an even manner. Then Yusuf reached for a flower from the vase situated behind Nicolo and gently pressed the petals to the tip of that lovely curved nose.

Nicolo startled slightly but did not open his eyes. Slowly, Yusuf traced the soft flower along the cheeks, the chin, and lips. The fragrance was soothing and sweet. Yusuf could see Nicolo’s shoulders relax and his hands lay limp on his lap. 

“Now open your eyes.”

Yusuf was reminded once again how arresting Nicolo’s eyes were. His pupils were blown wide, almost black, as they stared at Yusuf. The long eyelashes fluttered as he drew in another deep breath, trying to get his bearings. Yusuf pressed the flower into Nicolo’s hands.

“You can have this. Something for your hands to hold on to if you get nervous again.”

Nicolo smiled and brought the flower to his face. The eyes closed again as he buried his nose into the petals. His smile got wider, dreamier, and when he looked up slightly through those feathery lashes, it was Yusuf’s turn to tense up as he thought, _He is so beautiful. I could spend my whole life drawing him and not do justice._

Trying not to show how affected he was, Yusuf got up and sat across from Nicolo again. He picked up his charcoal and started to sketch the outline. His gaze flicked up and down from the page to Nicolo, his hands sure and quick. The silence that stretched out was comfortable, as it usually was between them. Yusuf was a known talker, loving words in all forms. But with Nicolo, just a look was enough and it still unsettled Yusuf how easy it felt to be with him.

About an hour passed before Yusuf placed the charcoal down. He signaled to Nicolo that he was done for now and the other man stretched out his arms, getting the kinks out of his back muscles. Holding still was a lot harder than Nicolo had expected. 

“Would you like to see it? It’s not done but I think I have the preliminary sketch completed.”

Eagerly nodding, Nicolo stood up and came over to look at the drawing. Yusuf passed the book over and a small gasp came out of Nicolo. He stared in wonder at the image before signing.

_“Is this really me?”_

Yusuf laughed at the question. “Of course it’s you. Do you like it?”

Nicolo stared at the paper a few minutes more. His fingers traced the air above the charcoal lines, careful not to smudge. Then he looked up and gave Yusuf the brightest smile.

 _“I love it. Thank you.”_ Nicolo signed. He hesitated a moment, before finishing with an extra motion that Yusuf didn’t recognize.

“Oh, I don’t recognize that last one. What does it mean?” 

Biting his lower lip, Nicolo looked down a little hesitantly. He repeated the motion again and then pointed at Yusuf.

“Is that… me? My name?”

Nicolo nodded. He showed Yusuf the sign again and the prince copied it. His brows furrowed in concentration, trying to decipher which word that Nicolo had used to base his name.

“That sign looks similar to the one for… the sun?” asked Yusuf.

Again, Nicolo nodded and replied, _“Because you are bright and warm.”_

He shouldn’t be so happy about it but Yusuf couldn't contain the joy that blossomed in his chest. He signed back, _“If I am the sun, are you the moon?”_

A pink blush crept up Nicolo’s neck and up to his cheeks. He shook his head, looking embarrassed. _“I am nothing special.”_

Before Yusuf could refute this claim, a knock sounded and Nile’s voice came through the door. “Your Highness, may we come in?”

The fact that Nile was referring to him as Your Highness and not his name gave away that she was not alone. Yusuf stood up and called out, “Yes, you may enter.”

The captain entered the room followed by Sébastien. Nicolo immediately got up and bowed to the visitors. They both nodded at him politely.

“How are the negotiations faring?” Yusuf asked. He spotted the stack of papers in Sébastien’s hand with distaste. “And is that for me?”

“I am sad to inform you that yes, Ambassador Merrick wanted some of your insight into these terms,” replied Sébastien, his demeanor apologetic.

“Andromache just switched with me to guard Quynh so I thought I would swing by and see how you were doing.” Nile looked at the pile of sketchbooks and tools placed on the table. “Are you drawing something?”

Nicolo’s face lit up and he showed the sketch to Nile. She walked over and took the offered item into her hands, admiring the drawing. “This is amazing, Your Highness. It looks just like Nicolo.” She smiled at the servant, giving him the book back. “Yusuf’s drawings make you feel like you are looking into a mirror.”

Sébastien was also admiring the drawing. “I had no idea you were this talented, Prince Yusuf. I had heard rumors of your artistic inclinations but this is superb.”

Yusuf waved away the compliments, feeling strangely embarrassed. He tried to change the subject by mentioning to Sébastien that Nicolo had finally gifted him with a name sign. Curious, Sébastien turned to the servant and Nicolo showed him the motions. A small widening of the eyes was all the reaction that Sébastien showed but a telltale blush slipped back onto Nicolo’s face. The Lord looked at Yusuf but didn’t say anything else.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your art session, Your Highness, but I think there is something in Ambassador Quynh’s room that might help you decipher those details better,” said Nile, pointing at the stack of papers.

“Then let’s go fetch them.” Yusuf turned to Sébastien and Nicolo. “Would you two excuse us while we retrieve the information?”

“Of course, Your Highness. We will wait here.” Sébastien said, with Nicolo nodding again in agreement.

The two Esterians left and entered the room down the hallway. Yusuf turned to ask Nile about this mysterious bit of paper when he stopped short at seeing her expression. “What’s wrong, Nile?”

She seemed to be chewing the inside of her mouth, deep in thought. Then she went with her gut feelings. “Yusuf, you can’t fall for him.”

The words jolted the prince and he froze in shock. Yusuf was usually quite verbose but at that moment, words failed him. He coughed, scrunching up his face in confusion. “What are you talking about, Nile?”

“I’ve known you a long time, Yusuf. Not as long as Andromache and Quynh but plenty long. I have seen you dip in and out of infatuations like the seasons changing. And that-”, she pointed back to the other room, “That sketch was done by a man with lovesick eyes.”

Yusuf opened his mouth to protest, “That’s ridiculous! I just drew him as he is! Besides, I have only known him for a short time.”

Nile was shaking her head because she saw right through him. “I know it’s only been a few weeks but time is irrelevant to feelings. You should know this very well. And I do understand his appeal but this is a bad idea.” She took his hands in her own and squeezed. “I feel terrible about his situation, Yusuf. I do. But once we are done with the negotiations, we are leaving and he will be stuck here with Keane. You can’t jeopardize your safety over him, no matter how much you care.”

Anger flowed into his veins again at the thought of Keane and his treatment of Nicolo. “And you think it’s acceptable for us to do nothing?”

“No, I don’t think that. I wish we _could_ do something. But we swore the Oath before starting this mission and breaking it will endanger not just us, but the people who depend on us.” Nile cupped Yusuf’s face with her hands, her expression sad but gentle. “Your sister made Andromache and I swear that we will bring you back safe. Please don’t do anything that could bring danger to yourself. _You must not fall in love with Nicolo_. Do you understand?”

He wanted to say that there was no way that was going to happen. That she was overthinking a simple drawing. But the words wouldn’t come out.

Yusuf nodded, feeling a weight settle harshly in his chest.

  
  


********************

  
  


But it was like her words were a self fulfilling prophecy. 

The more Yusuf tried to think of Nicolo as platonically as possible, the more his mind drifted to other avenues. At the beginning, Yusuf felt righteous fury on his behalf. Then horror at the thought of Keane sending Nicolo to him like a plaything and not a person with his own thoughts and feelings. The sudden onset of Nicolo’s near death and recovery had caused even more turbulence. It felt like they had squeezed a year’s worth of turmoil into a few weeks and each day strengthed their connection.

His dreams were filled with Nicolo but with one big difference. When Yusuf dreamt, it was back in Esteria. It was his castle, in his room, and his bed. Nicolo was not there because he was ordered to and Yusuf wasn’t keeping him to hold back the danger. They were together, in body and mind, and every kiss and moan that Yusuf’s subconscious created was just a reflection of what the prince truly desired. The rude awakening every morning was a cruel reminder that it was his wishful thinking.

Another week passed since Nile warned him not to fall for Nicolo. In that short but what felt like an excruciatingly long time, Yusuf discovered even more about the other man and watched him open up like a blooming flower. The open smiles became a regular occurrence. The hand movements became faster as Yusuf showed more proficiency in signing. They were even taking short trips outside of the castle grounds, with either Nile or Andromache close by. 

It was on one such trip that Yusuf, Nicolo, and Nile were walking by the ocean. This was one of the reasons that his grandfather had waged war against Avalia, to attain reliable access to the sea. Esteria was landlocked on all sides and he had wanted a direct route without having to deal with foreign meddling. After years of deadly conflict, the old king had passed and Yusuf’s father had stepped up to mend the rift. Now it was up to Yusuf and his companions to try to keep that peace.

 _If only it was still King Copley_ , Yusuf thought.

Nicolo touched him on the shoulder, shaking him from his dark thoughts. He watched where the silent man was pointing and saw plumes of water jet into the air. Yusuf gasped in surprise.

“Are those whales?” He asked, amazement in his voice. “I’ve read stories but I have never seen them!”

Nile laughed at the boyish excitement on the prince’s face. “You’re so easily pleased. Is it that amazing?”

“Of course it is! I wish to see them a bit closer!” Yusuf scanned the beach and tried to spot a better lookout point. “There!” He pointed at an outcropping of rocks. “I think I can get a better view there. I’ll race you!”

Then he took off. Nicolo and Nile looked at each other for a moment, joined in their mutual feelings of bewilderment, before they also started running down the beach.

Yusuf made it to the rocks first and started scrambling up like an agile cat. He got to the top and squinted into the horizon to spot the whales again. The plumes of water from their blowholes could still be seen in the distance. He waved excitedly at his companions. “I can see them!”

Nicolo and Nile climbed up beside him and saw the sight for themselves. There were at least five of the great beasts and Yusuf leaned over as much as he could over the rocks to see better. Nile was eyeing him warily, not liking how close he was to the edge.

“Yusuf, I think you should move back a bit."

He turned back to look at her. “I’m fine, stop fussing.”

But as soon as those words came out of his mouth, a particularly high wave crashed over and soaked all three of them to the skin. Yusuf coughed out salt water from his mouth while Nicolo did the same. Nile shook the liquid out of her braids and pierced the prince with a glowering frown.

“You were saying?” She demanded, squeezing water out of her shirt.

Yusuf was also twisting his tunic, trying to get a corner dry. “A little seawater never hurt anyone." His grin was infectious and unapologetic.

Nicolo started signing quickly, each word causing Yusuf to splutter and laugh. Nile looked at the two of them and asked what was being said. When Yusuf hesitated, Nicolo raised an eyebrow and signed at him again. 

Yusuf sighed in defeat. "He's saying that I'm childish and reckless. That I could have been pulled in by the waves and drowned. And that if I try to pull that around Andromache, she would skewer me on her sword."

Nile gave an approving look to Nicolo. "I see our friend already has the correct measure of our wayward prince." Her eyes narrowed and she pointed at Nicolo's hand. "What's the sign for _stupid_?"

Nicolo gladly demonstrated and Nile copied it. She turned to Yusuf and started calling him _stupid_ over and over with her hands. Nicolo joined her while Yusuf doubled over in laughter.

"How do you say, _you're as dumb as a donkey_?" Nile asked.

Nicolo signed and Yusuf protested loudly. "Hey! That's not fair!"

Nile looked at them in confusion. "What did Nicolo say?"

Yusuf hesitated again and Nicolo poked him in the ribs. Rolling his eyes, Yusuf replied, "He said that's an insult to the donkey."

It was Nile's turn to double over in laughter. She wrapped her arm around Nicolo's broad shoulders and squeezed. "I like you very much. Please teach me more words I can use to describe our idiot prince."

They all started walking back to the castle, Nile's voice bright and cheerful in the air. Yusuf shook his head in exasperation as Nicolo continued to teach her even more colorful phrases to call the prince.

Soon, they arrived at the castle and entered their respective rooms to get changed. Chuckling to himself, Yusuf couldn’t forget the looks on both Nile and Nicolo’s faces as the wave had come upon them. They had been lucky their rock outcropping was tall enough and they didn’t get washed away. But he had been having too much fun to think of that. He grabbed a towel from the closet in his bedchamber but then stopped when he realized Nicolo did not have one. Yusuf grabbed an extra towel and made his way to the corner of the sitting room that was made into Nicolo’s sleeping area.

The partition that separated the two spaces was large enough to completely obscure his view. He turned the corner, offering out loud to Nicolo if he needed a towel to get dry. The sight that met his eyes glued his feet to the floor in horror.

Nicolo had his back toward Yusuf and he wasn’t quick enough in turning around. He was holding his wet shirt in his hand, his torso fully exposed. Even though Nicolo had bared his whole body to Yusuf on the second night, that felt like a lifetime ago by a completely different person. This Nicolo did not look like an emotionless puppet. This man was surprised and looked vulnerable.

Yusuf took one step forward. He was positive that he saw it but he asked anyway. “Nicolo, please turn around so I can see your back.”

The hesitation from Nicolo was very telling. He clutched his wet shirt between his hands, looking torn and upset. But when Yusuf asked again, he slowly obliged him.

All the breath poured out of Yusuf at the sight of Nicolo’s back. The first time he had seen him, the room had been dark. He had also not seen his back. But now the full view in broad daylight showed the criss cross of scar tissue that marred the perfectly smooth skin.

Trembling, Yusuf reached out with his fingertips and traced the raised lines of flesh. Some looked old while others were fresh, still pink and the skin pinched around the scars. Nicolo started shaking as well. Yusuf spread his warm palm against the cold clammy skin and the silent man gasped at the firm touch. 

“Did Keane do this to you?”

The harshness in Yusuf’s voice made Nicolo flinch. The prince saw that and cursed himself. He took a deep breath to control his anger and asked again. Nicolo’s shoulders slumped and he nodded yes. 

Yusuf turned, fury making his steps heavy as he headed for the door. Nicolo ran after him, desperate in his efforts to stop him.

“Why stop me? He has tortured you! This is evil and he must be stopped! I’ll go to whatever village he’s cloistered himself into and-”

Shaking his head, Nicolo signed frantically. _“No, you must not anger him. I’m fine. Please don’t go.”_

 _"But it’s not fine!"_ Yusuf signed back.

_"There is nothing you can do. Please. Please don’t make it worse."_

Yusuf’s chest was rising and falling quickly, his heart beating so fast he felt almost dizzy from the rush of blood. Nicolo looked at him, his eyes wet and staring beseechingly. Yusuf closed his own eyelids, trying to orient himself back to calmness.

Cool hands touched Yusuf’s face and rubbed against his beard. They cupped his cheeks and brought his face down until their foreheads were touching. Yusuf could feel the brush of Nicolo’s nose against his own, the air between them shared as their lips were so close, they were almost kissing. Yusuf opened his eyes, his vision blurred from the tears of frustration.

And even though it was Nicolo who had been hurt, he was comforting the prince as the sadness and pain was clear to see on Yusuf’s face. Nicolo stroked the soft beard and sighed from the pleasure of the touch. Yusuf brought his hands up as well, wrapping them behind Nicolo’s neck with his fingers partially buried into the soft hair.

“Come with me to Esteria.”

Nicolo’s eyes widened in surprise. Then fear. He started shaking his head, looking down and away from Yusuf’s scrutiny.

“I know it sounds crazy but there must be a way. It’s not right that you should be here, being subjected to this treatment. This would never be allowed in my father’s Court so please come with me. I can protect you.”

Hot tears started flowing down Nicolo’s face. Yusuf rubbed at them with his thumbs but more came. The beautiful blue green eyes were dark with grief as Nicolo shook his head again.

_"I can’t leave. Please don’t ask me again."_

“But why?” Yusuf demanded, as Nicolo shook his head again.

_"I can’t leave. I can’t tell you why. So please, let this go. It doesn’t hurt anymore."_

Yusuf swallowed hard, his throat trying to work around the lump that formed there. He didn't want to let this go. He wanted to scream about the injustice that was being inflicted on the people in this castle. All Yusuf wanted to do was whisk Nicolo away along with his friends and leave this godforsaken land behind. 

But instead, Yusuf wrapped his arms around Nicolo's waist and held him tightly in his arms. 

  
  


********************

  
  


Yusuf didn't stop asking Nicolo to come back with him.

He knew that the request was not welcome but the prince couldn’t help himself. The thought of Keane further tormenting Nicolo tore at his heart and made his dreams restless. Yusuf would gasp awake, choking on bile as the image of Keane whipping Nicolo was conjured in his sleep. 

The silent stonewalling from Nicolo didn't help his mood. They would go stretches of time, showing new moments of tenderness, until Yusuf would blurt out and beg Nicolo to join him in Esteria. The other man would smile sadly and gently shake his head.

But something changed after Yusuf held the saddened Nicolo in his embrace. The prince had tried so hard to keep a distance. To act in an appropriate and unimpeachable manner. He didn't want Nicolo to think he was trying to take advantage of him but he so desperately wanted Nicolo’s hands on him again. To feel him close and breath the same air. 

The same conflict was happening with Nicolo. He didn't want to act on his desire for Yusuf because the prince had made it clear their circumstances were not ideal. Nicolo didn't know how to convey that everything was different, that his wanting of Yusuf had nothing to do with Keane’s orders and everything to do with the prince. Each time Yusuf would look at him with his warm brown eyes and beg to be with him, Nicolo wanted to throw himself at him and not look back. To run away and damn all the consequences. But he couldn’t. 

And so they both tortured themselves, with lingering looks and small touches. A hand left a little too long on an arm, standing a moment too close to feel each other's body heat, or long silences where all they did was stare at each other, trying to convey what they both felt in their hearts.

_I want you. I need you. I want to be with you._

The tension between them was about to boil over. Whether it would be Yusuf or Nicolo who would tip it over the edge, neither knew. But after another plea from the prince for Nicolo to abandon Avalia was denied, Yusuf needed a moment away from Nicolo. Not because he didn't enjoy every minute spent with him but because Yusuf felt his despair tear at him and he did not want to show that to Nicolo.

So he mentioned he was running out of paper and in need of more. Sébastien was the obvious choice for help so Yusuf left to go in search of the Chief Advisor. By this point, the way to his office was fully memorized. Yusuf knocked and called out a greeting. Sébastien answered back and opened the door.

"Hello, Your Highness. What can I do for you?" He stepped aside so Yusuf could enter the room.

"I'm afraid I've run out of drawing paper," Yusuf said loudly, in case there were any listening ears in the hallway. "I've also run out of books to read and I heard you're just the man for that."

"Of course. Right this way."

Sébastien closed the door behind him while Yusuf wandered by the bookshelves. The private collection was not immense but still impressive for just one man. The prince softly touched the covers, careful not to damage anything.

"Your last name serves you well," commented Yusuf. 

Sébastien chuckled while taking a seat again behind his desk. He offered the chair facing him. "What can I help you with? Or did you really just need paper and books?"

Yusuf sat down, sinking into the plush chair and assessing the older man. Since their arrival in Avalia, Lord Le Livre had shown himself to be an intelligent man with keen insight. If Yusuf had to actually put his trust in _anybody_ in the castle, it would be him. But still, the risk was great. He weighed his options once more before deciding to be truthful.

"Is there any way that Nicolo can come to Esteria without endangering the treaty?"

Sébastien went very still. The two men stared at each other, the air between becoming heavier the longer the silence stretched. It was Sébastien who broke his gaze away first. He looked down at his hands and fiddled with a writing quill. "Have you asked Nicolo if he wants to leave?"

"I have. He says that he can't and refuses to tell me why." Yusuf leaned forward, his demeanor serious. "Do you know why I sent him away from my service the first two nights? Nicolo showed up in my room with a note from the king, saying that I could _do with him as I wish_. After that disgusting demonstration in the banquet room, I understood very clearly what King Keane was insinuating. I've also discovered that Nicolo has been whipped. His back is a mass of scars. Did you know of this?"

Nodding, Sébastien acknowledged that he did indeed know. Yusuf stared at him again, mouth open and aghast. "How is this tolerated? I realize every country is different and some rulers treat the common people with neglectful disregard but this is… _nothing_ like the way King Copley ruled. How can so much change in five years?"

The silence set in again. Yusuf watched a torrent of emotions flash over Sébastien's face. His whole body was stiff as though he could barely contain a conflicting sense of panic. Then Sébastien must have come to a decision because he buried his face into his hands and let out the breath he had been holding.

"Prince Yusuf...how much information has Master Lykon managed to compile on King Keane’s actions?"

A part of Yusuf was unsurprised that Sébastien knew about their Spymaster. He didn't want to admit anything about such a sensitive subject so he kept his mouth shut and simply raised his eyebrow. Sébastien got the hint and changed his tactic.

"To answer your question is difficult." Sébastien took a deep breath as though he was gathering courage. Because to divulge the secrets he knew to a foreign prince was the height of a gamble. But Yusuf hadn't been the only one observing. The advisor had watched Yusuf and his companions closely, trying to gauge their true intentions. So far, his esteem of the Esterians was high. 

However, the fate of his country was in the balance and he had to make sure. Sébastien asked, "If you have an inkling of King Keane's transgressions, why do you stay and continue the negotiations? Why not just leave?"

"Because this treaty is about the safety and peace of _both_ our nations. If we leave now without it, can you imagine what Keane could do without outside deterrents? There will be more people like Nicolo suffering under his rule. I can't accept that." Yusuf pointed emphatically at Sébastien, "And neither should you."

Without warning, Sébastien started laughing, brittle and a little choked. Yusuf felt alarmed at this unexpected reaction. "Did I say something humorous?"

"No, Your Highness," said Sébastien as his face remained in a grimacing caricature of laughter. "I'm simply amazed that a foreign dignitary cares more about the welfare of my country than the people who rule it."

Whatever inner conflict that Sébastien had, Yusuf’s answer had dispelled them all. He motioned to the prince to follow him. They both got up from their chairs and went to the back of the room. Sébastien grabbed a book on the shelf and pulled it partially out. He pushed against the wall and it swung open. Yusuf marveled at the secret door so cleverly hidden. 

Once the wall was placed back into its spot, Sébastien motioned to the prince to sit down again. The hidden room was windowless except for a cleverly hidden vent in the ceiling. The only source of light was from a small candle lit lamp. Sébastien sat down as well and launched into his story. 

"When Queen Anne became ill, no one could deduce what ailed her. It was as though she was slowly wasting away. It devastated King Copley, watching his wife die such a slow and painful death, and he was never the same afterwards. Keane, his nephew, took advantage of that. He convinced him to assign him as the heir despite there being more fitting candidates. I still don’t know how he did it, but I am sure that he was behind both His and Her Majesty’s death.”

Yusuf’s heart beat faster as Sébastien started describing the actions that Keane had taken against the people for his own machinations. How the armory was being secretly built up with weapons and other tools of war. The quality of life in the kingdom was declining, with only power hungry nobles and mercenaries benefitting from his rule.

“But what about the people who are against this? Surely there must be some who are not willing participants in his madness?” Yusuf asked, his distress mounting as the stories got more grim.

Sébastien closed his eyes, the question causing him to pause. “Of course there are people who serve him unwillingly. He can’t just execute us all because certain positions aren't possible to adequately fill. That is why he is still keeping _me_ alive.”

“Then why do you serve him?”

The advisor got up from his seat and went to the nearby desk. He opened a drawer and took out an envelope and gave it to Yusuf. The prince opened it and found four locks of hair inside. They were mostly golden in hue, similar to Sébastien’s own.

“There is a town called Loraness about a three days ride from here. To any random passerby, it would seem just like any other small village. But looks are deceiving because the inhabitants of that town are family members who are being held hostage.” 

He pointed to the envelope with the hair inside. “Every month, the people who are trapped serving Keane receive a delivery. If he is pleased with your service, you will find something harmless. A lock of hair. A drawing. Perhaps a strip of cloth.”

The tightness in Yusuf’s chest made it hard to breath. He gently touched the small bundles, knowing they must belong to Sébastien’s family. “And what happens if you displease the king?”

Sébastien’s jaw twitched, his teeth clenching in barely contained fury. “The first and only time I angered the king, I had openly protested his order to raise taxes on grain production. I told him it would starve the farmers. Later that month, I received an envelope with three toes, each belonging to my sons. And a finger which I knew belonged to my wife because our wedding ring was still attached to it.”

Yusuf’s face was a mask of absolute horror. There was nothing in Master Lykon’s report that had even _hinted_ at such an atrocity. He said so out loud and Sébastien laughed again, sounding even more brittle than before.

“There is no way for anyone to find out. It would be one thing if the hostages were in dungeons or in physical cages. That’s the most clever and insidious part of it. The cage is _invisible_. It is the constant threat that our loved ones could be killed. The guards who protect the village are actually the jailors. And as long as we are stuck in this impasse, there is no way we can move against Keane without losing our families.”

“But is anything being done? It can’t stay like this!”

Sighing deeply, Sébastien rubbed his hands together, his elbows on the table. Yusuf had thought at their first meeting that the older man looked like the world was on his shoulders. He didn’t realize until now the full weight of it.

“As long as Keane is king, our options are limited. The main reason we need this peace treaty to succeed is because it is one of the few ways we can bind him. He does not care for peace. He actually _wants_ war. But as long as he is beholden to the rules set, he can’t step over them without repercussions from the other nations. Even Keane, with his arrogance, would be reluctant to break a peace treaty and openly invade Esteria. Your allies would rally and he would have to fight on multiple fronts. This is why Prince Yusuf, you and your companions _must_ complete the negotiations.”

It was at this point that Sébastien looked even more pained. “And this is why I must beg you not to try and whisk Nicolo away. If you were to break the Oath of Hospitality by overstepping your boundaries, Keane will use it against you. And us. It would be a disaster.” He swallowed thickly, knowing what he was saying was painful to hear. “I suspect that the reason why Nicolo refuses to leave is that he has family in Loraness as well. I would bet my own life that all of Keane’s personal servants do.”

All of this information was swirling inside Yusuf’s head, crashing against him like a thunderstorm. The more he heard, the more terrifying the whole scenario was. Avalia was being held hostage by a mad king who was using his citizens like disposable game pieces. The thought of Sébastien and Nicolo both having their families trapped and at constant threat of death was so abhorrent, Yusuf wanted to scream.

“So if we were to succeed in completing this treaty,” asked Yusuf, his voice low and slow. “What are your plans to free yourselves from his tyranny?”

“I have a secret group of people working behind the scenes. We try to mitigate as much of the damage from Keane’s actions as we can. As for the king himself…” Sébastien trailed off for a few moments before answering. “That is something you are better off not knowing. You can’t accidentally reveal what you do not know.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

The older man’s scrutiny was heavy and Yusuf almost flinched before it. A minute passed before Sébastien spoke again.

“Because you have proven yourself to be an honorable man who cares not only for his people but anyone else unfortunate. I saw the care at which you and your companions applied to Nicolo when he almost died. So I know I can trust you to know how dire it really is in Avalia.” Then his voice became rough with deep seated despair, as though he could convince Yusuf even more through his raw naked honesty. 

“And I tell you this so that you won’t allow your emotions to get the better of your judgement. My heart bleeds for Nicolo and every other citizen in this country who are terrorized by Keane. But you cannot take him with you. You won’t be alive if you try.”

The prince’s whole body felt numb. He couldn’t even feel the tips of his fingers from the all encompassing anguish that crippled him. His heart screamed that this was not what it wanted.

“So… you are asking me to abandon someone who is clearly in need of my help… for the greater good?” Yusuf’s voice trembled. “And you say you have a plan but how do I know it will succeed?”

“You will just have to trust me, Your Highness. Keane has dug his claws deeply into the heart of Avalia but we are not all shorn sheep. I will do everything I can to save the people trapped in the king’s clutches.”

Yusuf buried his face into his hands, unable to look at Sébastien. His heart and mind were a mess. He wanted to yell and cry about the unfairness of it all. That a monster like Keane could rise to power while good people suffered. “What would you have me do then?”

“I have received notice that Keane is due back to the castle in two days. Last I heard from Lord Merrick and Ambassador Quynh, the treaty is almost ready. Once everyone signs the paperwork, you and your party can leave and survive another day. You must not attract his ire because there is only so much I can do to protect you. I know Commander Andromache and Captain Nile are highly skilled but they are greatly outnumbered even with your full company.”

"You would have me walk away? To play ignorant?"

The sadness that spread across Sébastien's face was a familiar emotion, well worn and settled. He looked at Yusuf almost with pity, knowing that the young prince was wrestling with his own thoughts.

"Your Highness, it's easy to save the people before you. The ones you can see. But if you only focus on what's in front of you, then you will lose sight of the big picture."

He placed his hands, rough with well worn calluses of a man who knew how to wield more than a pen, over Yusuf's clenched fists on the table.

"Forgive me, Prince Yusuf, for the burden I place upon you. But this is the price you pay for your station in life. Sometimes, you must make decisions that go against your heart. I beg you, finish the treaty and leave. I cannot bear the thought of your blood spilling in this castle."

  
  


*******************

  
  


Yusuf felt as though he was in a daze.

When he exited Sébastien’s office, Nile had been waiting for him outside. This wasn't a surprise since he had known she was following like a silent shadow as he made his way from the guest wing to see Sébastien. She took one look at him and her own face blanched in alarm. When she tried to inquire, he simply shook his head and said out loud, "Lord Le Livre had such a fine collection of books that I struggled to choose. His paper selection was limited but I think I can make do with this."

Nile nodded her head, commenting that the titles were unknown to her. They started walking back to their rooms, looking innocuously as though just two people interested in books. But once they reached the door to his room, he quietly turned to Nile and said, "Please don't let anyone disturb me tonight. If you post any other guards, relay the same orders."

"Of course," said Nile. She touched his arm lightly. "Are you alright?"

He smiled thinly at her. "I'll be fine. Good night."

Yusuf entered the room and locked the door behind him. He closed his eyes and his shoulders slumped heavily. The books and papers in his hands felt like dead weight, useless after serving their purpose as a guise. Yusuf placed them onto the table in the sitting area and slumped into a chair. 

Nicolo came out of the bedchamber, a box of freshly sharpened pencils in his hand. He stopped short when he saw that Yusuf was back from his errand. Smiling, he approached the prince and sat beside him.

_“Did you get the drawing papers you needed?”_

Yusuf stared at Nicolo. His face was calm and only showed an inquisitive look. There was nothing to indicate the distress the servant was most likely under. 

The prince was lost. He genuinely didn't know what to do. Sébastien's plea to not disrupt the peace treaty kept ringing in his head. Whatever plan that the advisor had to undermine Keane hinged on it and Yusuf knew his own selfish desires shouldn't win out.

But seeing Nicolo and feeling his warm presence, it made the despair so palpable that he could taste it. Slowly, Yusuf lifted his hand and placed it on Nicolo's cheek. A part of him said it would be better not to know but that flash of thought disappeared in the face of Yusuf’s overwhelming need to understand.

"Nicolo… do you have any family living in Loraness?”

Nicolo immediately placed his hands over Yusuf’s mouth, his head shaking frantically. His eyes were wide and filled with terror. He got up and yanked Yusuf up to his feet, dragging him to the bedchamber. After they both entered, Nicolo firmly closed the door and locked it. His hands moved quickly, showing alarm in every movement.

_“You must not say that name!”_

“So you _do_ have family trapped there?” Yusuf asked, the despair he was feeling earlier becoming even more heavy. “Is that why you are refusing to come with me to Esteria?”

The panicked man was shaking his head, unwilling to look at Yusuf’s face. The prince used both hands to cup Nicolo’s cheeks again. “Please Nicolo. I need to know. Are you trapped in servitude to Keane because of your family?”

The hot tears that were pouring out of Nicolo’s eyes flowed over Yusuf’s hands. Those anguished eyes closed tightly, his whole face pinched as though the pain was too much to bear. Silently, Nicolo nodded.

“Who?”

 _“My sister.”_ Nicolo signed. “ _My little sister.”_

His worst fears confirmed, Yusuf felt as though his body had been pummeled and beaten down. He embraced Nicolo tightly, his arms wrapping around his back and holding on. He kept hearing Sébastien’s voice in his head about abandoning Nicolo, that he had a duty to uphold as befitting his station. Nile's voice joined him, warning Yusuf not to fall in love.

_Too late._

His mind on fire, Yusuf said the first thing that was on his tongue. 

“Nicolo, let’s run away. We can free your sister and take you both somewhere safe.” Even as the words were coming out, Yusuf knew this was the height of foolishness. He kept talking anyway. 

_“That is impossible! You will die!”_

“We don’t know that! Keane is not due for another two days. We can get a head start.”

_“But you’re the prince! If you leave, the treaty will-”_

“I will relinquish my princehood. That way, they can’t say that it was the Esterian prince that broke the Oath. We can run and rescue your sister before Keane knows where we are headed.”

The more outlandish Yusuf’s words got, the more still and calm Nicolo became. The tears dried and his mouth set in a tight line. When Yusuf tried to say more, Nicolo placed a finger on the prince’s lips to silence him.

_“Yusuf. Please listen to me.”_

“But Nicolo, we don’t have much time-”

A finger was placed again on Yusuf’s lips, commanding his silence. The prince was frozen in place, drowning in Nicolo’s gaze as it became sad but firm in strength.

_“Yusuf. The last month has been the happiest time of my life. I never thought I would be allowed such joy because you are the dream I hoped for in my heart. But our time is ending. Keane will be back and the treaty is almost done. You must let me go.”_

“No, no, Nicolo, please don’t talk like this is the last time. Please, I can’t leave you. I won’t leave you!” Yusuf sobbed as Nicolo caressed the prince’s hair, his touch gentle and soothing.

_“My sister is already out of my reach. All I can hope for is that she is living and healthy in Laroness. I can’t lose you too. Please, stop this foolishness and forget about me. I’m just a nobody. You are meant for better things.”_

Yusuf shook his head, words of denial on his lips. “No, that is not true!” He held Nicolo’s face against his palm, his thumb brushing against the wet cheeks. “I love you. I’ve fallen in love with you. Please, tell me you feel the same.”

A ragged breath came out of Nicolo as fresh tears came unbidden. He smiled, his eyes watery and soft with longing.

_“When my days get dark once more, I will think of you.”_

With those words, Nicolo kissed Yusuf for the first time.

It was gentle, almost chaste. After only a moment, Nicolo broke away to look into Yusuf’s eyes.

They both held their breath, every muscle in their body tight like a bow string. Then the spell broke and they came crashing together in a flurry of need and desperation.

Whatever willpower they had exerted in the last few weeks immediately evaporated. Yusuf dug his fingers into Nicolo’s hair, holding the back of his head as he plundered that sweet mouth as he had dreamt of so many times. Nicolo reciprocated, his arms wound tight behind Yusuf’s neck, all teeth, tongue, and moans as they kissed like it would be the last time.

Nicolo’s back hit the wall as they pressed their bodies together tightly. Both were already hard, with their hips grinding and wanting to be free of their clothes. Yusuf’s tongue trailed along Nicolo’s cheeks to his chin and neck where he sucked deeply along the collar, leaving a dark red mark. Nicolo leaned his head back, gasping in pleasure at the onslaught that was being applied to his body. His nails were digging into Yusuf’s back, wanting more but not able to articulate it.

With a sudden jolt, Yusuf lifted Nicolo off the floor and walked the short distance to the bed. They both fell onto the mattress, a tangle of limbs as they rolled over until Nicolo was sitting on top. He undid the ties to his tunic with shaking fingers and threw the shirt off his torso. He helped Yusuf to divest himself of his shirt as well and then they embraced again, the prince rolling Nicolo back down to the bed.

More frantic kisses came with hands roaming all over each other. Yusuf groaned, feeling euphoric as he finally got to touch all of that beautiful skin. He undid the buttons on Nicolo’s breeches and quickly removed the pants and his underclothes.

The prince stopped for a second, looking down at his lover. Nicolo was panting, his face and body flush with heat and desire. Yusuf’s eyes took in every curve, every dip, to try and sear the image into his brain and never forget. He wanted to draw him like this, naked and so heartbreakingly beautiful.

His stare was interrupted by Nicolo tugging at his pants, making his want obvious. Yusuf complied and the rest of his clothes ended up on the floor as well. He pressed his full weight down as Nicolo spread his legs open to wrap them around the prince’s waist. Their lips met again, licking and tasting each other over and over.

Their cocks were fully erect as the friction of their moving bodies brought spikes of pleasure to both. Nicolo took Yusuf’s dripping member into his hand and started stroking up and down. The prince cried out from the sensation and he leaned his forehead upon Nicolo’s, his mouth open in a moan. 

Then Nicolo took his hand off Yusuf’s aching cock and tapped his shoulder. The prince stared down as the other man signed to him.

_"I want you inside me."_

That was what the prince wanted to do as well. In their haste, he had not gotten anything ready for this encounter. As Yusuf started looking around the room, searching for what he could use, Nicolo realized what the prince was seeking. He reached over and opened the bedside drawer to retrieve a small bottle. When Yusuf raised his eyebrows in a question, Nicolo signed to explain.

_“I put it there on the first night I came to you.”_

That information hit Yusuf like a ton of bricks. How could he have forgotten their beginning? He took the bottle of oil into his hand and looked at Nicolo with a serious face.

“Nicolo… I just want to make it very clear. Are you… do you want…?”

Before Yusuf could finish his question, Nicolo was already signing.

_“This is nothing like before. I do want this. Please, Yusuf. I want you so much.”_

The relief was so heavy that Yusuf felt like his bones had melted. Knowing that Nicolo wanted this just as badly as he did was everything he could have hoped for. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his hands. Nicolo opened his legs again, his wantonness on full display. The prince pressed a finger inside and Nicolo threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. As Yusuf slowly stretched him out, adding a finger, then another finger, Nicolo’s breathing got more ragged. He was tossing his head side to side, his hair a halo of mess on the pillow. Nicolo looked up at Yusuf, his eyes pleading.

The prince was at his limit as well. He was usually much more thorough in his lovemaking but he felt an incredible sense of urgency. He poured more of the oil onto his hands and slicked up his throbbing cock. Leaning over again, Yusuf placed himself at the well oiled hole and pushed in.

Both groaned at the same time as Nicolo’s tightness wrapped around Yusuf. Nicolo tangled his legs around the prince again and brought his hips upward to meet every thrust. Soon, Yusuf was fully inside Nicolo’s heat and the sensation was almost too much. 

“Nicolo… you feel so amazing. I want to be like this always. My love, my sweet…” 

Yusuf whispered into Nicolo’s ear, his hips pumping harder and faster with each endearment that passed the prince’s lips. Nicolo responded by dragging their mouths back together and kissing with such a fervor that conveyed every unspoken word in his heart.

All of Yusuf’s senses were on fire as he felt the end coming soon. He lifted his body off Nicolo, brought the other man’s legs up to his shoulders and started pounding into the soft heat of Nicolo’s willing body. Back arching, cock leaking all over his stomach, Nicolo was panting loudly with each smack of their skin. He bit his hand, closing his eyes as Yusuf shouted out his name and came inside, the hot cum filling Nicolo to the brim.

Gasping, Yusuf thought he was about to pass out. He had never come so hard in his life and it wasn’t an exaggeration to say Nicolo had fit him like a glove. His brain was already working out how to taste more of him when he realized that Nicolo had not come. His face slightly pained, Nicolo was trying to cover his erection from view. 

“Nicolo, please forgive me. I selfishly came before you could.” The prince pulled Nicolo’s legs open and kissed the tip of Nicolo’s cock. “Let me rectify that.”

Before Nicolo could protest, Yusuf swallowed the head into his mouth and flicked his tongue along the slit. He tasted Nicolo’s precum and moaned at the full feeling in his mouth. Nicolo groaned and all ten fingers grabbed the bed sheet in a white knuckled grip. Yusuf stroked Nicolo’s balls gently with his tongue, burying his nose and breathing in the scent. His hand was wrapped around the base of Nicolo’s cock and pumping as he mouthed the large vein from the bottom all the way to the top.

But no matter how much attention Yusuf lavished on him, Nicolo was unable to come. Rubbing his sore jaw, the prince saw that the other man looked even more pained. “Nicolo, can I ask what I am doing wrong? How can I bring you the same pleasure that you have given me?”

Nicolo looked flustered at these words. He signed, “ _You have given me so much pleasure. Please do not think you have done anything wrong.”_

“Then what can I do to help you achieve release?”

Conflicting emotions flickered over Nicolo’s face. His hands almost signed something and then stopped. Yusuf took them and kissed the knuckles. 

“You can tell me anything.”

Closing his eyes, Nicolo began to sign.

_“Keane… he only allowed me to come if I was…”_

Slowly, Nicolo drew Yusuf’s hands up and around his neck. 

The prince felt Nicolo’s throat move as he swallowed nervously. He removed his hands and laid them on the mattress, bracketing Nicolo’s face. Yusuf was trying to process the meaning behind the action so he had to ask.

“You can only come if you are being… choked?”

Shame made Nicolo’s face crumple and he covered his face with his hands. Yusuf whispered loving words and gently removed them so he could see his lover again.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of. This is something that was done to you and I do not judge you for it.” Yusuf paused, hoping his next words were the right ones to say. “Nicolo, I only wish to make you happy. As much as I abhor anything Keane has forced on you… if this is what you wish, you can ask it of me. But I need your help because the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Nodding in understanding, Nicolo touched Yusuf’s face tenderly. _"If it is you, you can never hurt me. I trust you."_

His heart pounding, Yusuf wracked his brain on how to do this without betraying that trust. He noticed the wooden headboard and pointed to it.

“If at any point, you need me to stop, tap this twice. Do you understand?”

Nicolo nodded. He grimaced again as his throbbing cock pulsed and twitched, unable to release but still so aroused. Yusuf wrapped his hands around that pale neck and gave a small squeeze. Nicolo suddenly arched his back, the sensation causing his body to react as it had been taught. As Yusuf started applying more pressure, Nicolo took his own cock in his hand and started caressing it. 

The truth was that Yusuf was unsure. He had never done anything like this and he was terrified that he could hurt Nicolo. His face must have shown the worry because Nicolo lifted his torso off the bed and sat up straight. He took Yusuf's hands and wrapped them firmly around his neck. 

_"You can squeeze tighter. I'm alright."_

Yusuf swallowed and nodded his head. Incrementally, he increased the pressure as Nicolo started stroking his cock again. As his airway closed up further, Nicolo started gasping, his pupil dark and blown wide as the intensity increased. His eyes were unfocused as the lack of oxygen started showing him spots flashing in the air.

Yusuf squeezed as much as he dared as Nicolo leaned into the hold, his hand stroking his aching cock faster and faster. Just as the prince started to release his grip from fear of injury, Nicolo took a loud lungful of air and hot ropes of cum came gushing out of Nicolo’s cock. The wetness covered his stomach and chest, shiny and thick.

The prince didn’t realize he had also been holding his breath. He sat back and carefully stroked the side of Nicolo’s face. The other man was still panting, his body limp from the much needed release. 

“Nicolo, my love. Are you alright?”

Those heavy eyelids fluttered open, the blue green eyes still unfocused and dazed. Nicolo blinked at Yusuf, not quite understanding what had happened. He looked down at his body, his hands, and saw the white liquid that covered both. It finally dawned on him that he had asked Yusuf, his kind prince, to do unto him an act that came from the most despicable of men. A sob broke out from Nicolo’s sore throat and he turned and coiled his body away from Yusuf. His cries wracked his whole body as fresh shame came over him like a flood.

He felt the bed shift and the quiet sound of Yusuf walking away from the bed. A feeling of pure self-loathing consumed Nicolo. But of course the prince would walk away. Why would he stay after seeing such a shameful and disgusting behavior?

As despair threatened to swallow him whole, Nicolo felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He startled, looking up and seeing Yusuf standing by the edge of the bed where Nicolo had curled up into a ball of misery. The prince lifted him and gently sat him down, leaning against the headboard.

Nicolo watched silently as the prince took a wet towel and started cleaning the sticky residue from his body. He even cleaned the hands, making sure to wipe between the fingers thoroughly. He took a second damp towel and wiped the tears that marred Nicolo’s red blotchy face. 

His memory flashed momentarily to those first few days with Yusuf, when Nicolo had almost died from dehydration. How gentle he had been then and now. Even though he was a prince, he had cared for Nicolo so devotedly. Nicolo's hand trembled as he signed.

_“How can you stand to look at me? Do I not disgust you?”_

Yusuf took Nicolo’s hands into his lap, intertwining their fingers together. “Nicolo, I have seen you in all manners of circumstance and not once was I repelled by you. If anything, I was drawn to you from the moment our eyes met. There is nothing you can show me, whether it’s your scarred back or this act in bed, that will disgust me. I accept you in every way possible.”

Tears started falling down Nicolo’s cheeks again and Yusuf wiped them away with his fingers. He pulled the crying man into his arms and held him in a warm embrace. Nicolo buried his face into Yusuf’s neck, the tears still coming out but slowly subsiding.

They stayed that way for a while until Nicolo’s grip started to slacken. Yusuf turned to look at his face and realized Nicolo had fallen asleep. Chuckling fondly, Yusuf laid him down back to the bed and settled himself from behind. He touched the scars on Nicolo's back, his heart aching again at the sight.

_There has to be a way we can be together. I won't let this be our first and only night._

Yusuf fell asleep, his breath matching in rhythm to Nicolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Keane is a terrible human being and needs to be stabbed. Repeatedly. 
> 
> I love how Sébastien and Nile are both warning Yusuf to think logically and he is all "I'll stop being a prince! I don't fucking care! Let's run away, Nicolo!" 😅😅😅
> 
> Thank you very much for all of your comments and kudos. It encourages me so much because some of this is out of my normal repertoire. Trying to Google "asphyxiation sex" was... an interesting experience... 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> The next chapter is the one I call my "Keane Chapter". Brace yourselves!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Something ugly this way comes_

_Through my fingers sliding inside_

_All these blessings, all these burns_

_I'm godless underneath your cover_

_Search for pleasure, search for pain_

_In this world, now I am undying_

_I unfurl my flag, my nation helpless_

_Black black heart, why would you offer more_

_Why would you make it easier on me, to satisfy_

_I'm on fire. I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

_As I begin to lose my grip_

_On these realities you’re sending_

_Taste your mind and taste your sex_

_I'm naked underneath your cover_

_Covers lie and we will bend and borrow_

_With the coming sign_

_The tide will take, the sea will rise, and time will rape_

_Black black heart, why would you offer more_

_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy_

_I'm on fire. I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

  
  


**Black Black Heart - David Usher**

  
  
  


********************

  
  


Yusuf woke up alone.

Still half asleep, Yusuf reached for Nicolo only to find a cold empty spot where he should have been. Shaking the last of the cobwebs from his consciousness, Yusuf rubbed his eyes and looked around. Nicolo wasn't anywhere in the bedchamber.

Wrapping a bedsheet around himself to ward off the morning chill, Yusuf left the room and went in search of Nicolo.

The sitting room was empty and the dining area as well. He started to turn back to the bedchamber when he noticed the signing manual was in the middle of the dining table. It was partially open to a page, with one of his drawings wedged into the crease. 

Yusuf picked it up and realized it was the portrait he had drawn of Nicolo. He looked down at the page the sketch had been keeping its mark. 

It was the sign instruction for _"Goodbye"._

The prince's heart started pounding in his chest. Surely this couldn't be happening. It had to be a mistake. He dashed through every single space in his rooms, calling out Nicolo’s name in distress.

But it wasn't a mistake. Nicolo was gone.

Yusuf dashed back to the bedroom and dressed in a hurry before he pulled the rope that would summon a servant. After a few minutes, a soft knock and a female voice announced her presence. Yusuf opened the door so quickly that the young woman jumped back in alarm. 

“Please go and summon Lord Le Livre to my chambers immediately.”

She nodded and curtseyed before running off to fulfill the order. Yusuf closed the door and started pacing, waiting until Sébastien would arrive. It did not take long.

“Your Highness, what can I do for you?” The older man was a little out of breath as though he had come at a fast clip. “Is something wrong?”

“Nicolo. He is gone.” 

Sébastien looked around and saw the absence of the servant. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach and he turned to the prince, his expression grim.

“Prince Yusuf… I am sorry to deliver you this news but King Keane came back in the middle of the night. It was unexpected. My reports had said at least two days.”

Yusuf felt like someone had dumped ice cold water over him. He stared at Sébastien, unable to hide his shock. “Are you… suggesting that Nicolo went back to Keane?”

“Or was ordered to return. There are several possibilities. But yes, I do think it is likely that Nicolo is back with His Majesty.”

The prince slumped onto the sofa, his limbs feeling numb and useless. It hardly felt real that only hours ago, Nicolo had been in his arms. Yusuf put his face into his hands, closing his eyes and trying to think. When he asked Nicolo to run away with him, the servant panicked and refused. It was understandable considering after all that Nicolo had revealed. But a small traitorous voice in his head asked if Nicolo had refused because he had known that Keane was due sooner than estimated. 

_Is that what he meant by that our time was ending? He was originally sent to me by Keane’s orders… was it all a lie?_

His heart clenched so tightly in pain that Yusuf could hardly breath. Even just a momentary thought of Nicolo betraying him was too torturous to contemplate. His face still hidden, Yusuf couldn’t help a low moan to escape his lips.

Sébastien watched the young prince, his body bent over and wracked with uncertainty. “Your Highness, wherever Nicolo is, I am sure he couldn’t have gone willingly. He is most likely under the same duress that I am chained to.”

Yusuf looked up, his face still twisted into agony over the loss of Nicolo. “But he left me a message. It was, _goodbye_.”

Sébastien saw the sadness and doubt that was plaguing the prince. “Are you by any chance questioning Nicolo’s intention?”

The prince tugged at his hair in frustration. “No, that's not quite it. I just don’t understand why he would willingly go back. He didn’t seem to think Keane was due earlier. Why would he go back to that madman instead of prolonging the separation as long as possible?”

Crossing his arms, Sébastien scrutinized Yusuf with his bright blue eyes. “Did you by any chance give him reason to leave early?”

Yusuf remembered his desperate pleas to Nicolo and how the other man looked at him with such sadness, as though it would be their last. How his kisses had felt so eager and yet bittersweet. And with sorrow filled eyes, begging Yusuf to let him go because he didn’t want to lose him like his sister.

As tears started to well up, Yusuf tried to hide his grief but Sébastien saw it anyway. The older man sighed, as though about to do something he might regret.

“Your Highness, has Nicolo ever told you what your name sign means?”

The question caught the prince off guard. He blinked at Sébastien, momentarily confused. “He said that it meant the _sun_.”

The advisor nodded, as though confirming something for himself. “It means the sun but the specific word he used was _first light_.”

“First light?” Yusuf asked, his expression showing that he was not comprehending where Sébastien was leading with this conversation.

“Yes, Your Highness. First light, as in the dawn.” Sébastien’s face turned sad and forlorn. “To Nicolo, you are the light that banishes the darkness.”

Yusuf gasped. Suddenly, all he could think of was Nicolo's words before their kiss.

_When my days get dark once more, I will think of you._

Biting his lower lip, it took everything the prince had to not break down. His fists were tightly clenched on his lap, the back muscles aching from the tension of holding his voice in when all he wanted to do was scream and shout. Instead, he closed his eyes and started praying that fate would not be so cruel to separate them forever.

  
  


********************

"Are you listening?"

Yusuf looked up, his mind still torn apart from the morning's revelation. He was seated at the dining table with his fellow Esterians. They were eating lunch in Quynh and Andromache’s room after he had declined to break fast with them. Nile was giving him the strangest look since she had called his name three times with no response.

“Ah, I’m sorry Nile. What did you say?"

"I asked where Nicolo is?"

Yusuf accidentally dropped his fork and it hit his plate with a loud clatter. All three women jumped slightly in their seats, startled by the sudden noise. He pushed his dish away, not having any appetite. "Nicolo is gone."

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” asked Quynh, her expression shocked and disbelieving.

“When I woke up this morning, he was not there,” replied Yusuf, looking even more grim by the second. “Sébastien told me that Keane came back from his trip in the middle of the night and perhaps he had been summoned back.”

Andromache frowned, stabbing her food with her fork violently. “If that is the case, it can’t be good.” She looked at her wife and raised an eyebrow in question. “Didn’t we get a notice that there will be a banquet tonight to welcome King Keane back from his month long absence?”

“Unfortunately, that is indeed the case,” said Quynh.

No one spoke out loud about the last time they had attended a banquet where both Keane and Nicolo had been present. If Nicolo was indeed back with his master, then the chance of an extremely unpleasant evening was guaranteed.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go, Yusuf.” Nile looked worried, her food forgotten on the plate. “You could pretend you are unwell.”

“If you do decide to attend, no matter what happens, you must not let him provoke you again,” Andromache said emphatically. “I am also worried about Nicolo but you flying off the handle at Keane’s provocation will not help anyone, including him.”

“I know that,” said Yusuf, through gritted teeth.

The prince contemplated his choices and none of them were good. But the thought of possibly seeing Nicolo again spurred his decision. He declined to fake an illness and strengthened his nerve to anything that might come his way.

However, it did not go as Yusuf hoped. All the lavish pomp was rolled out for the returning king and the whole Court was there but not Nicolo. One advantage of the event was that it made it easier for them to blend in among the crowd of nobles. The disadvantage was that they were placed in the seats reserved for favored guests; right beside the king himself.

King Keane swirled the wine in his cup and then drank deeply. He smiled, all of his teeth showing, as he took on Yusuf’s neutral face. “I apologize for being absent so long. My business took longer than expected. But I heard from Ambassador Merrick that the treaty is almost completed and will be ready for my inspection in a few days. What joyous news this is, don’t you agree?”

Yusuf managed to crack a very small smile in return. “Yes, Your Majesty. I know both Ambassador Merrick and Quynh have been hard at work. I have seen the drafts and I think it will be a treaty that will serve both our nations very well.”

“Ah, that is good to hear. I hope the process wasn’t too boring for you. I remember you mentioning how tedious you found this whole affair.” Keane leaned back and took another gulp of wine. “Or perhaps you were too busy with other activities?”

The prince gripped his own thighs tightly under the table, the nails digging in. In the corner of his eye, he saw Quynh shifting slightly in her seat and looking uncomfortable. “Not much, Your Majesty. My artistic pursuits kept me quite entertained when I was not needed.”

“Well, I hope Nicolo didn’t get underfoot too much and distract you from your hobby. I don’t think he knows a thing about art or other higher minded pursuits.”

Yusuf’s tight smile didn’t reach his eyes. “He was never an inconvenience. In fact, he became quite skilled in sharpening my pencils.”

The king leaned his chin on his palm, tapping a finger on the side of his face. “Oh, dear me, where are my manners? I hope I haven’t bothered you by summoning him back so abruptly. We arrived earlier than expected and I was in need of his… services.”

For a split second, Yusuf wondered what would happen if he jumped over the table and snapped Keane’s neck. The urge was so strong that his vision turned red from his bloodlust.

Instead, he tried to school his features into a mask of apathy and waved his hands in a dismissive manner. "Not at all, Your Majesty. After all, he is _your_ servant."

An unpleasant smile spread over Keane’s face. "Preciously. He is mine to do as I wish. _Anything_ I wish."

Yusuf clenched his teeth and tried to keep up his act of nonchalance but it was impossible. His eyes narrowed and they stared daggers at the king. The air was electric with the open hostility between the two men and the nobles seated nearby shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Thankfully before Yusuf decided to kill the king in the full view of the Court, a messenger came and stood at attention. Keane made a small noise of derision at the prince before turning to the messenger. This gave Yusuf the opportunity to start a conversation with a Duke seated across from him and try to mitigate any further talks about Nicolo. It was for the best because his insides were quivering from the barely suppressed rage.

But at least he had his confirmation that the other man was currently out of reach. Yusuf drew in his breath slowly, willing his heart to calm down. He had to find a way to get to Nicolo and attacking Keane in the open was not the answer. 

The rest of the evening was spent emptying his mind and avoiding the concerned looks from his friends. It took all of his mental fortitude to get through the banquet. Once it was over, he went back to his rooms quickly.

The next days were spent in a flurry of activity as the treaty negotiations were drawing to a close. Quynh needed more of his time discussing details and Sébastien’s heavy stare at dinner times was a daily reminder of how much importance the advisor placed on this piece of paper. But for Yusuf, each day was more excruciating than the last.

His reprieve came in a most unexpected way.

After the fourth day of Nicolo's absence, Yusuf came back to his room and found a letter slipped under the door. There was nothing on the wax to indicate the sender and the paper itself was a nondescript level of quality. Yusuf opened it.

_If you want him back, go to this room at the time designated. Come alone._

There was a hand drawn map that showed exactly where he needed to go from his room. The meeting hour was set for one chime past midnight, which meant he still had a few hours to get ready.

He knew this was a trap. What other possibility could it be? But there wasn't a shred of doubt in Yusuf’s mind that he was going. 

The first thing he did was write a note of his intention to rescue Nicolo along with a copy of the map. It was times like this that Yusuf was glad for his quick artistic hand. He sealed it and set it aside.

The next item of consideration was weapons because there was no way Yusuf was going unarmed. He placed two slim knives in the hidden compartments of his boots and strapped on his flashy ceremonial dagger at the waist. Chances were high that they would disarm him at arrival but hopefully they would be distracted by the gaudy piece and not look much further.

His preparations complete, he sat and waited to conserve his energy. The urge to pace was strong but he squashed it. Instead, he wrote another letter, this one more lengthy, detailing the secrets that Sébastien had revealed to him. Yusuf also wrote of his love for family and friends in case he met his doom. He imagined Andromache reading it and swearing so loudly that the air curdled from the venom.

When the instructed time was nigh, Yusuf left his room to meet his fate.

  
  


*******************

Yusuf double checked the map to make sure he was at the right door.

After silently exiting from his room, he slipped both the note and letter under Quynh and Andromache's door. Yusuf knew they would be furious but he couldn't abandon Nicolo. Now he was staring at the heavy door and wondering what destiny had in store for him. 

He knocked on the door.

It opened almost immediately. The guard took one look at him and moved to let Yusuf in. He heard the door close behind him and the locks drop down with a loud clatter that was foreboding.

“Ah, I knew you would come, Prince Yusuf. Merrick didn’t think you would but I had faith in you. Now the good Ambassador owes me a tidy sum of money.”

The familiar voice of Keane came from a figure sitting by a large fireplace. The light from the flame cast the other half of face in a dark shadow but Yusuf could clearly see the self-satisfied grin on those wide lips. 

“I’m glad that I didn’t disappoint you. But I am rather tired from a long day and I would prefer we finish this business quickly,” replied Yusuf, his voice deceptively light. “I am in no mood to play your games.”

“Games? I am very serious in all of my endeavors.” When Yusuf didn’t respond, Keane chuckled and got up from his chair. “Fine then, have it your way. You want to see Nicolo, yes? Follow me.”

The king crossed the room to another door and opened it. Yusuf hesitated for just a moment before he also went inside. The guard followed behind the prince, his footsteps silent and muffled.

His eyes closely tracked Keane as the king went further into the room and sat in another chair, this time facing Yusuf. Then he saw the other figures in the room and gasped in fury. 

“Nicolo!”

The prince was about to run when the guard twisted his arms around Yusuf and locked him in place. Another guard, who had already been inside the room, placed a sword to his throat. The sharp point was so close that it drew a small bead of blood when Yusuf fought and tried to escape. His ceremonial dagger was removed from his waist and tossed to the side.

"Now, now, Prince Yusuf. No need to get worked up so quickly. We've barely started," Keane said, his hand reaching for a tumbler full of a caramel colored alcohol. "Why don't you relax and enjoy the show?"

The king pointed to the middle of the room. There were two men, both partially undressed and red faced with their efforts. Nicolo was between them, his hands bound with a chain and attached to a metal ring on the floor. 

When Yusuf called out his name, Nicolo's eyes snapped open and immediately locked onto the prince. The pale eyes widened in horror and he tried to turn away but was unable to. Nicolo's hair was gripped tightly, holding him in place as the grunting man leaning over him savaged his mouth. A tortured groan came from the servant's throat as he tried to pull away again. As the ruddy faced man came in his mouth, Nicolo choked and accidentally bit down.

"You fucking slut!" The angry man pulled out and punched Nicolo in the face. "I fucking told you to keep your teeth to yourself!"

Hacking and choking even more, Nicolo leaned his forehead to the cold floor. The punch had been hard enough to cut the inside of his mouth as blood, saliva, and cum came pouring out of his throat. As Nicolo convulsed from pain, the other man thrusting from behind started slamming harder. His dirty half bitten nails dug into pale flesh, leaving bloody trails on Nicolo’s hips and ass. A guttural moan came from between his rotting teeth as he finished and came, pulling out in time to cover Nicolo's back with his foul seed. The man who had punched Nicolo was already on his feet and kicked Nicolo in the ribs, sending the trembling man toppling to the side. A groan of agony leaked out of Nicolo, like the blood between his legs.

Yusuf surged forward again to try and reach Nicolo but the guard tightened his grip even further. As he screamed Nicolo's name over and over, the tortured man could barely look at the prince. Giant tears were flowing out, his eyes begging Yusuf to _please look away._

"Oh, this is even better than I anticipated!" Keaned laughed while clapping his hands as though he was at a theater. "Prince Yusuf, I knew you were soft the moment I laid my eyes on you but you actually fell for Nicolo? Even though I baited you as soon as you arrived in such an obvious trap?"

Almost foaming at the mouth from his rage, Yusuf screamed at Keane. "Cease this torture! Why are you doing this? What do you think you can accomplish from hurting him?"

Keane took another sip from his glass, looking very casual in his demeanor. The eyes that looked over the rim of the drink were amused, as though Yusuf was a simple child throwing a tantrum. 

"The answer is obvious. I wish for war and you will help me get it."

"I won't help you, no matter what you do. And if you start any aggression against Esteria, the other nations will not stand by. Even with the new treaty unfinished, that clause is still in effect from the previous one. Now let Nicolo go because he has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, he has everything to do with this," said Keane. He poured more of the amber liquid into his cup and drank. "I know Sébastien thinks he is being so clever, ratifying the treaty in an attempt to foil my efforts but it's much too late. The moment _you_ stepped into my kingdom, the wheels were set in motion." 

Leaning forward, Keane took great pleasure in seeing Yusuf's face twist savagely. "At the end of the day, determining whether the Oath was broken or not is all based on testimonials. Your word against mine along with witnesses. And if you're not alive to argue your case…" The king shrugged nonchalantly as he trailed off, making his meaning clear. "You have a bit of a reputation, Prince Yusuf. An incurable romantic and hot headed. The fact that you almost came after me in the first banquet proved it. And Nicolo has a reputation too."

Keane got up and walked over to Nicolo. The servant had been coiled in a fetal position to protect himself and hide from Yusuf's eyes. Keane grabbed him by his hair and partially lifted him off the ground, revealing the blotchy tear stained face. "He is beautiful, isn't he? Even in this state. But he is not as innocent as he looks, Prince Yusuf. You are not the first person to be ensnared by his charms and sent to the gallows. Many secrets have been whispered into Nicolo's ears in bed and then reported back to me."

Nicolo continued to silently weep, his eyes begging Yusuf to turn away, to escape. The prince shook his head, also silently conveying that he will never run and abandon Nicolo. "I don't care about what he has done in the past. I know he has only obeyed you under extreme duress. You have no power over me or my feelings."

The king laughed darkly and looked down at Nicolo. "Is this why you won't reveal anything? After all these years, somebody actually won you over?"

When Yusuf looked confused, Keane explained further. "I purposely left to give you both time to… get familiar with each other. I thought Nicolo would have teased all sorts of secrets from you. But when I summoned him back, he had nothing to report. He kept insisting that you had treated him like any other servant. But that can't be true… not with all the marks you left on him." The imposing man walked closer and whispered harshly into Yusuf's ear. "Was he begging for it? Did you enjoy wrapping your hands around that throat and squeezing?"

Yusuf lunged at Keane, his teeth snapping at the king's face but the other man stepped away from the attack. The sword at his throat hadn't moved and another shallow cut marked the prince's neck. Keane laughed even more and sat back down in his chair.

"Ah, but I am not interested in secrets anymore. Nicolo has already unearthed your weakness and how I can convince the other nations that you broke the Oath. That I am justified in breaking off the negotiations due to your transgressions."

"What transgressions? I have done nothing!" Yusuf yelled again, his body tightly coiled in anger. All he wanted to do was go to Nicolo but the guard was holding him firmly and the blade at his neck was unmoving. His mind was racing with how to get out of this predicament.

"Of course you haven't done anything. But the Judges won't be able to confirm that. All they will hear about is how Prince Yusuf fell desperately in love with a lowly servant and when he saw that same servant spreading his legs to other men, you went insane with jealousy and attacked. I told you didn't I? Nicolo has a reputation as well. The whole castle knows he was in your room, day and night, while I was away. All the nobles saw your thinly veiled hostility at me during the banquet upon my return. And certainly your friends won't be able to appeal… when they get caught up in the fray and meet their own unfortunate ends."

Keane turned to Nicolo and smiled like a doting owner. "I must say Nicolo, you have exceeded my expectations. I thought at most you could find a vulnerability I can exploit but instead, you became the weakness itself. Highly effective."

By this point, Nicolo was openly sobbing in his grief. His whole body shook as each tortured gasp shuddered through him. Tears and blood was smeared across his face as he kept slamming his head against the floor in self hatred. 

"Nicolo, please stop!" Yusuf pleaded. 

His movements stilled at the prince's request but Nicolo's head was still down, unable to lift his face up from the shame and guilt tearing through him. 

Keane chuckled at the sight, still amused by the drama unfolding before him. "Oh yes, there is one more unfinished business. I know Sébastien has been a very busy man and I want to know everything he has revealed to you. I suspect I know most of it but it doesn't hurt to confirm my sources."

His eyes blazing with naked wrath, Yusuf sneered at Keane with disgust. "I have nothing to say to you. But you will release Nicolo now and perhaps I will spare your life so you can pay for your crimes."

A disappointed sigh came from Keane. "If that is the case, I will have to properly motivate your cooperation." He waved to one of the men standing by Nicolo. "You know what to do."

An ugly smile broke out as the man obeyed Keane and retrieved something from a box in the corner of the room. It was revealed to be a whip. He stood back far enough to get a good swing in and it snapped over Nicolo's back with a crack.

Yusuf screamed in anger again as the two guards held him back from reaching Nicolo. As for Nicolo himself, he was biting down on his own arm, face scrunched up in pain as blood started running freely down his sides. The whip kept moving through the air and each time it landed on Nicolo, Yusuf howled in agony, as though he was the one getting flayed.

"Stop it! Stop! I'll tell you everything!"

At Yusuf's capitulation, Nicolo frantically shook his head. His hands were still bound by the chains but he managed to sign _"No"_ to Yusuf repeatedly. But Yusuf shook his head as well, unable to watch the man he loved being hurt anymore. 

"Wise choice," said Keane. "Your fate is sealed, Prince Yusuf, but if you give me the information I want, I promise to spare Nicolo's life. After all, he is still useful to me."

His head hung low, Yusuf slumped his body in outward defeat. 

That small slack in pressure was all he needed to stomp on the foot of the guard holding him. With a yelp of surprise, the arms around Yusuf loosened a fraction but it was enough for the prince to whirl both his body and the captor's around. The sword at his neck glanced off the side of the other guard's head. 

Swiftly, he bent over and threw the guard over his shoulder to the ground. Before he could get back up, Yusuf retrieved the concealed knife in his boot and stabbed him in the jugular. Blood sprayed out like a fountain when he yanked the slim blade out and then promptly threw it without hesitation. It buried itself into the eye socket of the guard who was charging at him, his sword held aloft. The weapon dropped to the ground with a loud clatter as he screamed in pain, the knife buried deep into his skull. A few more thrashes rolled through the guard's body before he slumped dead at Yusuf's feet.

Another man, the one who had struck Nicolo, rushed at Yusuf while cursing at him. The prince picked up the discarded sword and easily parried the other man's wild swing. A flick of his wrist and the cretin was disarmed. Another slash and Yusuf cut open his opponent's belly and watched as the organs spilled out. The man screamed, trying to press back his intestines and too distracted to stop the prince from a leg sweep. Screeching louder, the dying man fell on his back as Yusuf loomed over him and thrust down with the sword, straight into his groin.

Yusuf left the convulsing body and stalked toward the last guard, the one who had whipped Nicolo. He was on his ass, frozen and terrified at the quick demise of his comrades at the hand of the Esterian prince. Yusuf pointed the end of the sword at him.

"Release Nicolo from his chains. Now."

The guard looked at Yusuf and then his eyes swiveled to Keane. The king was still sitting in his chair, drinking from his cup as though three men had not been killed right before his eyes. He waved his hands in a mild manner.

"Go ahead. He's harmless," said Keane, dismissive of Nicolo's existence.

The guard nodded and went to obey. He took out a set of keys from his pocket and undid the lock on Nicolo's chains. As soon as the metal shackles were undone, Yusuf punched the guard so hard it sent the man flying backwards to the floor. He stayed there, unmoving.

Yusuf crouched down and gently touched Nicolo's face. His beloved was covered in injuries all over his body. Everything from cuts, gouges, and bruises told a story of pain endured. But the ones that couldn't be seen with the naked eye were most likely the worst. Yusuf took off his tunic, just leaving him with an undershirt, and helped Nicolo into it. It was long enough to cover Nicolo to mid thigh.

Fresh tears were falling down Nicolo's face. His hands trembling, he signed to Yusuf.

_"You should not have come. I am not worth your sacrifice."_

_"I would go to the ends of the world for you,"_ replied Yusuf, his hands moving with surety. _"Not even the gates of Hell could stop me from finding you."_

Nicolo sobbed. His face crumpled and he brought his hands up to cover it. Yusuf wrapped his arms around the crying man and held him gently, being mindful of the bloody and torn back. "I love you," whispered Yusuf, directly into Nicolo's ears. "I would gladly die for you but I'd rather live for you. There will be no such sacrifices today."

Their brief reunion was interrupted by Keane’s amused voice. "Are you both quite done? I thoroughly enjoyed the fight but watching you two confess your love isn't my cup of tea." When Yusuf's face darkened, Keane laughed. "I must admit I underestimated you, Prince Yusuf. I heard you spend the majority of your time pursuing artistic endeavors so I assumed you would be useless with a sword. I stand corrected."

"You are also wrong in thinking you will have your way," said Yusuf, his voice grim. He pulled Nicolo against his side in a protective manner. "We are leaving and your treacherous ways will be exposed. I swear on my ancestors' graves that you will pay for your crimes."

Keaned drained the last of the alcohol from his cup and stood up. He stretched his arms out, loosening his back muscles before drawing his sword from its sheath. He smiled like a predator about to start a hunt. "Then let us see who will be alive to leave this room."

As Yusuf got up to meet this challenge, Nicolo gripped his arm, his face full of fear. The prince cupped Nicolo's cheek with a warm palm. "I will be alright. Please stand back so you don't accidentally get caught up in the weapon range."

Nicolo didn’t want to let go. He felt like if he did, everything would come crashing down. The despair he felt at Yusuf witnessing his shame was not even comparable to the thought of the prince dying.

_"Keane is a very experienced swordsman."_

Yusuf pulled Nicolo into his arms once more and whispered, "So am I. I promise that I'll come back to you."

With that, the prince let Nicolo go and slowly approached Keane. Nicolo stepped back until his back was almost touching the wall. The last thing he wanted was to be in Yusuf's way and cause a distraction during the duel. He watched with trepidation while Yusuf and Keane started moving in a circle, both sizing each other up.

Keane was slightly taller and bulkier but Yusuf was fast and dextrous. The king had been trained in all manners of formal combat which Yusuf had also benefited from. But the prince had been trained by Andromache and no one knew how to fight scrappy and messy like she did. Yusuf had no plans to make this look pretty. 

The two men traded blow after blow, the noise of clashing metal loud and unpleasant to the ear. The sword that Yusuf had acquired from the guard was not the ideal length and balance for him but he was still incredibly skilled. Soon, both men were covered in small cuts all over their bodies. One nasty gash on Keane’s thigh bled sluggishly while Yusuf had a cut on his right forearm that stung like a bee sting.

They were so engrossed in their fight that no one noticed the prone man that Yusuf had punched starting to stir. As Keane pressed Yusuf back toward the rear of the room, the guard quietly pulled a dagger from his belt while still pretending to be unconscious. When the prince was just a step and a half away, he surged up to stab the distracted prince.

“Yusuf!”

At the sound of his name being yelled out loud, he spun around just in time to see the incoming ambush. He kicked Keane back and dodged the secondary attack from the guard. Then with a decisive swing, he decapitated the other man. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Both Keane and Yusuf stared at Nicolo, not quite sure if their ears had been playing a trick on them. As for Nicolo, both of his hands were clamped down over his mouth, his whole body shaking from shock. His eyes were wide, an expression of pure surprise and barely suppressed fear.

Yusuf slowly walked toward Nicolo while Keane was rooted to his spot. The prince reached out and touched a fingertip to Nicolo’s hands that were still covering the lower half of his face.

“Nicolo… did you just… speak?”

Nicolo's eyes were still extremely fearful, shooting between Yusuf and Keane. He was shaking so hard that it was a miracle he was still standing. But before Yusuf could ask again if Nicolo had spoken, Keane doubled over in laughter. It was a joyless laugh, filled instead with dark and angry tones. 

When the king was done with his maniacal cackling, he wagged his finger at Nicolo as though he was a misbehaving child. “Nicolo, you have been a very naughty boy. All these years you had me fooled. When I found you and your sister, you were signing and didn’t say a word so I assumed you were both mute. But it was just your sister who was broken, wasn’t it?” An insane gleam blazed brightly in Keane’s eyes. “I am most displeased with you. How dare you trick me? Did you enjoy hoarding this secret from me? Did you laugh at my back?”

Keane’s voice kept rising, his face contorting into an ugly mask of naked violence. “And you finally reveal your secret to save _him_?” He jabbed a finger in Yusuf’s direction, his whole arm tight with incredulous anger. “A man you barely know? You endanger your sister and yourself for this useless piece of shit who is destined to die by my sword?”

When the incensed man started to stalk toward Nicolo, Yusuf placed himself in between, his sword pointing toward Keane’s chest. The king stopped and stared down at the pair of them before laughing again.

“Well, I suppose it really doesn’t matter anyway,” said Keane, a sly smile breaking out over his face. “Your sister’s been dead for two years so there is no reason for you to keep your voice hidden.”

A gasp escaped from Nicolo’s lips. His hands dropped to his sides, limp and lifeless. His mouth was dry and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth as it tried to remember how to utter words again. He shook his head, disbelieving. 

“No,” said Nicolo, his voice barely above a whisper. His throat was working hard to swallow the lump that was an obstacle to more words. “You’re lying. You always lie.”

A triumphant but terrible expression slipped onto Keane’s face as he confirmed that Nicolo could indeed speak. “It is true that I regularly deceive those around me… but not this time. She is dead, Nicolo. She died alone and frail… and every terrible and dirty deeds you endured was for naught. I simply instructed the guards to shave the hair off her corpse for your monthly deliveries.”

Nicolo couldn’t breath. It felt like the ground under his feet was shifting and the air had turned to mud. His mind kept flashing to his sister, smiling and full of life, before they had caught the eye of the king. They had been at the market, buying supplies needed for the farm. Just another normal day until the guards had surrounded them. 

The last of Nicolo’s strength dissipated and he fell to his knees. Yusuf caught him before he fully crumpled to the floor. Nicolo grabbed the prince with both hands, his knuckles white as though Yusuf was the only thing keeping him afloat. His voice was ragged and stilted from years of disuse. 

“Amelia… she can’t be dead. Yusuf… my sister… it can’t be true…”

Yusuf cradled Nicolo into his arms and stroked his hair, trying to imbue his touch with all the love he felt in his heart. “We will find her, Nicolo. We’ll do it together.”

“And how will you two be doing that when I am going to kill you, Prince Yusuf?” Keane was absolutely glowing, his insane bloodlust pure and unending. “Oh, I am going to enjoy this. Hear me well, Nicolo. First, I’m going to tear apart the man you love before your eyes. Once I am done with him, I will personally cut out your tongue myself so you can _never_ talk back to me again.”

Keane lunged forward as quick as a snake. Yusuf pushed Nicolo back and brought his sword up to block the blow. But he wasn’t fast enough to both protect Nicolo and dodge the second blade that Keane had hidden from view. The dagger sliced along Yusuf’s arm, leaving a shallow cut that turned his undershirt crimson.

“Nicolo! Get back!”

But the shell shocked man couldn’t move. Without Yusuf to hold him up, Nicolo slumped further into himself, a ball of pure misery and pain. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open when he wanted to close them and ignore the possible reality that his beloved sister was long dead. His chest tight and his inner voice screaming, Nicolo buried his face into his hands, unable to process anything past the grip of overwhelming anguish.

Yusuf doubled his efforts to beat Keane back. However, the more vigorously he fought, the more his body felt strange and uneasy. He started to lose sensations in his arm and other extremities. He could barely grip his blade. Swaying slightly, Yusuf stared at Keane and the dagger that had cut him earlier.

“Is this… poison?” asked Yusuf.

Keane held up the dagger, which was unusual in design. It had small serrations along the edge and the sides were grooved. There was a wet glisten to the blade that reminded Yusuf of deadly fangs. “Nothing as pedestrian as that. It’s derived from a certain snake venom that is found in the mountainous region of Avalia. It causes temporary paralysis.” The king twirled the knife and chuckled to himself. “I do enjoy playing with my prey. A quick kill is so boring.”

It took all of Yusuf’s willpower to stay upright. His head was becoming fuzzy and Keane’s voice was becoming muffled. He turned to Nicolo, trying to form words but he couldn’t make any sounds. Swaying, Yusuf finally lost his footing and fell to the ground.

“I see it’s taking effect.” Keane observed closely as Yusuf looked even more unfocused. He crouched down, looming over the prince like an overgrown hyena. “Now the beauty of this particular concoction is that even though it paralyzes you, the body can still feel pain. Shall we test it?”

Keane slashed across Yusuf’s chest with his sword, leaving a bloody trail from shoulder to waist. The cut was not deep enough to kill but it obviously caused pain. Yusuf’s body convulsed as a burst of burning agony spread across his torso. He cried out but was unable to lift his sword to defend himself.

Yusuf’s voice full of distress finally snapped Nicolo back to his senses. He watched in horror as the sadistic king cut and stabbed the prince in various places to maximize the torture. 

Keane was so focused on hurting Yusuf that he didn’t hear Nicolo approaching until the servant had tackled him away from the prince. The king landed on his face with Nicolo’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Squeezing as hard as he could, Nicolo grit his teeth as Keane tore at his forearms with his nails to try and dislodge him. The abuse only fueled Nicolo to tighten his choke hold.

Unable to breath but still mobile, Keane got up carrying Nicolo on his back and then slammed him against the nearest wall. Excruciating pain stabbed into Nicolo from the bloody wounds on his back. Keane smashed Nicolo again and again, trying to get rid of him. After the sixth time, his arms loosened and Keane tore Nicolo’s arms off his neck.

“You insolent whore! How dare you lay a hand on me?” Keane screamed as he grabbed Nicolo by the face and smashed his head against the wall. Then he wrapped his fingers around Nicolo’s throat and started to squeeze. “You think you can save him? Your precious prince? You can’t save anyone, you worthless garbage! Any value you had was how well you could spread your legs for me!” 

Nicolo attacked Keane’s arms, his nails bloody from the effort. He was starting to lose consciousness but he didn’t give up. All his mind could think of was Yusuf lying on the floor and at Keane’s mercy. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing another person he loved. So Nicolo kept thrashing and fighting, even as the edges of his vision started to darken.

“I will have my war! You and your idiot prince are going to deliver it to me!” Keane continued to scream, spittle flying from his lips in his crazed state. “And all of the rebellious traitors like Sébastien are going to meet the same end! I will be a God among kings! I will-”

Suddenly, Keane stopped yelling.

The grip on Nicolo’s throat lessened and he was able to draw in a deep breath. With each gasping intake of air, Nicolo’s sight cleared and he was able to see properly again.

Blood was dripping from Keane’s lips, the red liquid falling down and splattering on the floor. Nicolo was confused until he saw what was causing Keane to stop moving.

There was a tip of a blade sticking out from the center of his chest.

Choking on his own blood, Keane released Nicolo to turn his head around. And to his shock, there was Yusuf, gripping the dagger that was fully embedded into Keane’s back.

“...How…?” The blood that was now gushing from his mouth stopped Keane from speaking further.

Yusuf was using his sword like a cane to steady himself. The second knife that he had hidden in his boots was the one currently draining the king’s lifeblood away. “I told you… that I would make you pay for your crimes… did you think I would let _anything_ stop me from protecting Nicolo?”

The prince grabbed a fistful of the king’s tunic and brought their faces close together. Yusuf made sure that Keane was looking into his eyes before uttering his final words to the degenerate monarch.

“You hurt Nicolo… you shouldn’t have done that.”

With the last of his remaining strength, Yusuf threw Keane over his shoulder and slammed his head to the ground. The loud crunch of vertebrae signaled to him that he had broken Keane’s neck upon impact. It was a quick death that the evil tyrant didn’t deserve but Yusuf wanted to end it once and for all.

Exhausted and still feeling the remnants of the toxin, Yusuf was on his knees and trying not to pass out. He looked at Keane’s body, checking to see if he was alive, but no, he was most certainly dead.

“Yusuf?”

The prince turned and saw Nicolo beside him. He was covered in more bruises from Keane’s attacks but still in one piece. Truth be told, they were both a wreck and needed immediate medical assistance but that was going to wait.

Nicolo touched Yusuf's cheek with a trembling hand, still not quite believing what had just happened. The nightmare that was his existence was now permanently severed with the architect of his ruin lying dead on the cold floor. He touched his forehead to Yusuf’s own and asked, "Is it over? Are we safe?"

Yusuf chuckled. "Yes, my love. It's over and you are _definitely_ safe with me." The prince cursed inwardly at how weak he still felt. The urge to crush Nicolo in his arms was great but he was still impaired and so only managed to pull his beloved into a soft embrace.

"And my ears are not deceiving me, correct? You can speak." 

Turning his face into the curve of Yusuf's neck, Nicolo nodded and sighed with relief. "Yes. After the first year of his rule, there were rumors about how he treated his personal servants. When they cornered Amelia and me in our town's square, I thought it was best to keep my mouth shut." Nicolo pulled back so he could see Yusuf’s face. "I'm sorry I deceived you. You have no idea how many times I almost caved in and told you everything."

"There is nothing to apologize for. You were only doing what you thought was best to keep your sister safe."

"But…" Tears fell from Nicolo's eyes. "It was all useless. She is already dead."

"We don't know for certain. That bastard would say anything to get the results he wanted," exclaimed Yusuf. The feeling was mostly back in his extremities, including his hands. He brought them up to hold Nicolo's face close. "Please do not despair. You're free now."

Yusuf leaned in to press a kiss but Nicolo turned away, his expression torn. He removed Yusuf’s hands around his face and shook his head.

"No, Yusuf, you mustn't. I am… unclean."

The prince stared at the man he loved with disbelief. Surely, Nicolo must know that Yusuf cared for him no matter what had transpired. He opened his mouth to protest when suddenly, the wooden door crashed open to reveal Sébastien and Andromache. They were both holding swords and ready to fight but the sight of the bloody carnage stopped them dead in their tracks.

Andromache's jaw dropped open. Her swift assessment gave her more questions than answers as she counted five dead bodies, one of them being the king himself.

Sébastien was equally shocked. When Andromache had frantically woken him out of slumber, waving a letter from Yusuf, this was not an outcome he had formulated.

"Yusuf. What in the name of all the Gods have happened here?" Andromache asked, sweeping her sword across the room.

Nicolo and Yusuf looked at each other, both unsure where to start. Then Yusuf turned to his friend and grimaced.

"It's a long story… but I think we need some assistance first."

That's when she _really_ looked at them both and saw the extent of the injuries. She rushed to their side and started barking orders at Sébastien like they have always been comrades before. Her exasperated tone was a soothing balm to Yusuf’s senses as he finally let himself relax. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against Nicolo.

It only took a moment before Yusuf faded into the dark and lost consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the song "Black Black Heart" on repeat as I wrote this chapter. There are two versions, a slow one and a louder rock version. I listened to the slow one at the beginning then switched to the other with the fight scenes.
> 
> I tried to make Keane as despicable as possible. Did I succeed? I'm so sorry Nicolo!!! 😭😭😭
> 
> And I hope I surprised the readers with Nicolo being able to speak. This whole story came about because the prompt I received was "Selectively mute Nicky and Dark."
> 
> I also wanted to recreate a little of the movie in the way they fought. The paralytic on the knife was supposed to echo the gas that hit Joe and Nicky in the Merrick building. And of course how could I leave out Joe's last words before he finished Keane off? No wayyyy.
> 
> We're almost at the end!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_No matter what happens_

_Even when the sky is falling down_

_I promise you_

_That I will never let you go_

**You and I - Park Bom**

  
  
  


************************

  
  
  


The fallout from that deadly night had immediate consequences.

As soon as Andromache determined that Yusuf and Nicolo was not going to die _at that moment_ , Sébastien ran to marshall his forces. The last five years had not been spent in vain. The Chief Advisor had identified possible allies and secured as many loyal citizens as possible in case they had to move swiftly on Keane. There was always the chance of spies and betrayal but Sébastien knew who to stop first. He gave out orders to immediately detain any high ranking loyalists who served Keane, including Ambassador Merrick. The castle went on lock down so no messengers could leave and alert the guards outside of the coup that was taking place.

When they had discovered Yusuf’s letters, Nile opted to stay with Quynh to protect her while Andromache raced to locate the prince. A few of Sébastien’s men helped carry Yusuf’s unconscious body back to his rooms. Nile and Quynh were shocked to see his state and they were further distressed when they saw Nicolo. 

They locked down the rooms and the guards loyal to Sébastien were stationed outside. There was no telling which of Keane’s men would try for their lives while the chaos spread across the castle. Luckily, Andromache had most of what she needed to tend to both men. 

The second shock of the night was when Nicolo started speaking out loud. Andromache had already witnessed it back in the secret room but Nile and Quynh jumped when the servant spoke of the toxin in Yusuf’s body. He quickly explained that Keane had assumed he was mute due to his communication with his younger sister and Nicolo had continued the ruse. 

They could hear distant shouting and screams echoing through the castle. Andromache was tense as she washed Yusuf’s wounds and started stitching the various cuts. The large gash down his chest was very concerning and she knew it would leave a large scar. Perhaps the fact that Keane was a sadist had worked in the prince’s favor. Most of the cuts were not too deep due to the king wanting to draw out the torture on his opponent. 

Once Yusuf was bandaged and resting on his bed, Andromache turned her attention to Nicolo. He insisted that he was fine and a bath would suffice but Andromache wanted to see him anyway. 

Reluctantly, he allowed her to examine his injuries, each one revealed causing her face to darken further. When she saw his back, she gasped and shook her head in sorrow. Without a word, she gently hugged Nicolo to her chest and stroked his hair, as though a mother to a child. 

Something almost broke in him but before he could succumb to his despair, Andromache pulled away and agreed that a bath would serve him greatly as a start. Her heartfelt words comforted Nicolo’s tired soul more than he could have possibly imagined.

Hours passed and the Esterians waited for news. They discussed the possibility of helping Sébastien but protecting Yusuf was their highest priority. So they kept waiting with their doors and windows firmly locked.

When it was almost noon, there was a knock at the door along with a familiar voice. Sébastien had returned with good news. His forces had successfully beat back Keane’s soldiers and captured the castle. Most had been mercenaries and when they realized their source of pay was no longer alive, they had given up. As for any nobles who had been freely interacting and benefitting from Keane's rule, they were captured for a later ruling on their fate.

All three women looked at each other, marvelling at the outcome of their mission. They had come to renegotiate a peace treaty but instead their prince had initiated an uprising. Not knowing what fate would bring filled them with trepidation. The other nations and the Judges would have to decide what to do with the entanglement that was Avalia. Until then, all they could do was make sure Yusuf and themselves saw another day.

  
  


********************

“This is highly unnecessary. I should be down there with everyone else.”

“Yusuf, for once in your life, would you just shut up and do as you’re told?”

The prince frowned and made a rude face at his older sister. Crown Princess Yalena was sitting beside him in their private royal box as the immense Courtroom started filling with people. She returned his scowl and snapped her fan in vexation. He turned away to look down and across the large space.

“But I am the one who is being judged. I don’t like hiding up here when I have done nothing wrong.”

Yalena sighed and looked at Yusuf with concern mixed with exasperation. “You are not hiding. I just want to make sure that you are safe and near me. Please Yusuf, spare a thought for your sister who has already lost sleep over you.”

He didn’t respond with his usual brotherly snark. When he had arrived back in Esteria in his injured state, he had never seen his sister cry so much in his life. Perhaps it was her new status as a mother but Yalena was hovering over Yusuf even more than usual. It felt smothering at times but he knew it was because she loved him and was fearful for his fate. Yusuf sighed as well and continued to watch the proceedings from his seat.

The representatives of the other nations were already present and the public was now being allowed to enter to witness the Judges’ proclamation. The air was buzzing with excitement. It had been over 20 years since the last time they had seen a judgement over a broken Oath. In the months since Keane’s demise, the story of the breakdown between Avalia and Esteria had already spread across the neighboring countries.

In that time, Sébastien established a temporary but stable chain of command while the remaining Avalian nobles argued over who was to take over as the new ruler. The renegotiation of the treaty was set aside for now but with the understanding that no acts of aggression would be allowed while they were in a state of transition.

As for Yusuf and his companions, they returned home to help heal his wounds.The one thing that still bothered Yusuf greatly was that they had left while he was still unconscious. By the time he awoke, they were already a day on the road back to Esteria with no Nicolo in sight.

When he demanded they turn around, Quynh had chastised him. Her words still stung in his memory.

_We asked him to come but he refused. Would you have dragged him away against his will?_

Yusuf grimaced. Of course he would not have done such a thing. But if he had a chance to talk to Nicolo, perhaps he could have convinced him. Being back home should have been a relief but everyday that he was away from Nicolo, Yusuf chafed as though the very air was aggravating him. He missed Nicolo desperately and didn’t want anything else except to see him.

But once the announcement by the Judges, a group of elected officials that represented all the nations of the Continent, was made, Yusuf had no choice but to attend the Judgement. After all, his very fate was in the balance. His sister was accompanying him for support but also protection. She insisted that Yusuf stay in the royal box in case there were anyone with underhanded schemes. 

Princess Yalena tugged at her dress in annoyance. She had given birth two months ago and she was still recovering from the difficult labor. Her son was with the nursemaid in their guest chambers and she was here to represent Esteria’s interest. The main goal was making sure that Yusuf got to keep his head on his shoulders by being found not guilty of breaking the Oath.

Soon, the room was full and the Judges came out one by one to sit at the high table. Everyone could see their imposing figures and quieted down. The Speaker called out the various charges and pertinent witnesses to decide whether Prince Yusuf of Esteria had broken the Oath of Hospitality in slaying King Keane of Avalia.

Even though Yusuf had no fear over his innocence, hearing the charges actually said aloud sent a chill down his spine. He watched closely as testimonials from both Esterians and Avalians came forth, describing Keane’s schemes and cruelty. The biggest witness came in chains as Ambassador Merrick spilled everything he knew in the hopes that he could beg for mercy from the Judges. The confirmation that Keane had murdered the previous Monarchs sent the whole room whispering in shock. 

But the person who Yusuf had been waiting for finally stepped up to the dais to give his testimony.

It was Nicolo.

Yusuf sucked in a sharp breath and held it there as his eyes noticed every single detail. The clothes were simple but elegant with black cloth embroidered in silver thread. His hair was a little longer and his face didn’t show any trace of the abuse he had taken from Keane and his henchmen. Somehow, he was even more beautiful than the last time Yusuf saw him.

He was followed by the rest of the personal servants who had been rendered forcefully mute. One by one, they came forth to give proof that King Keane had orchestrated a scheme to entrap the Esterians and thus voided any possibility that they had broken any rule. Nicolo translated their signing, speaking clearly and loud for everyone to hear. Yusuf was leaning so hard against the balcony railing that his sister had to remind him to sit back or risk falling out. 

Truth be told, he wouldn't have minded falling out. Then he could have run across the floor and taken Nicolo in his arms. He could bury his face into that soft hair and wrap his arms around Nicolo's waist. Yusuf had never needed someone as much as he did with Nicolo at that very moment.

The last person to speak was Sébastien. He told the Judges of Loraness, the hostages kept to make the unwilling obey, and all of the other plans that Keane had concocted to take over the other nations. The murmuring swept through the room again, the mood displeased by the revelation.

Yusuf waited impatiently as the Judges spoke among themselves, discussing their future course of action. After a tense moment, they all turned and spoke up to announce the verdict.

“After evaluating the evidence, this Court has decreed that King Keane operated with ill intent to lure the Esterians into breaking the Oath of Hospitality. It is our decision that Prince Yusuf is not guilty and thus Esteria will not suffer any repercussions. As for Avalia, the current administration was instrumental in putting a stop to King Keane’s machination and does not need to forfeit its current status quo. The individual crimes of their citizens will be left to Avalian discretion. This case is now adjourned.”

The gavel hit the wood with a loud bang. Yusuf jumped up from his seat and dashed out of the royal box. He could hear his sister calling after him but he couldn’t wait any longer. Yusuf made a mental note to apologize profusely to her at a later time. But for now, he had to chase down an incredibly elusive man.

Since their separation, Yusuf had written Nicolo a letter every day and without fail, none came back to him. His friends watched as he agonized over this silence and tried to comfort him with possible reasons. Avalia was rebuilding and they still had no monarch. Maybe he was trying to find his sister? He could not read or write so how could Nicolo reciprocate? 

But that shouldn’t have been a problem because Yusuf had been writing his letters by illustrations. Pictures and signs to convey to Nicolo how much he was missed, how much he was loved, and most importantly, Yusuf’s desire for them to be together again. Nevertheless, there was still no answer.

Yusuf ran through the throng of people. Some pointed at him, recognizing him as the Esterian prince. The other countries’ dignitaries stopped him at every turn to congratulate him on being found innocent. He tried to be polite and thank them but offered his regrets that he could not linger.

Finally, Yusuf spotted Sébastien and called out.

“Lord Le Livre!”

Sébastien stopped walking and turned around. Seeing the young prince, he laughed and hugged him like an old friend. He looked Yusuf over and saw that there were no lingering effects from the battle with Keane. “It is good to see you again, Your Highness. I am extremely relieved and happy that there will be no negative effects from your brave deed. You saved us from Keane and I can never thank you enough.”

Shaking his head, Yusuf wouldn’t take the credit. “I was just acting on my selfish whims, Sébastien. It was y _ou_ who worked tirelessly to save your people. Did you find your family?”

Smiling from ear to ear, Sébastien nodded. “Yes, I found them. My boys had grown a lot taller than I remember but they were all still alive.”

“And Nicolo’s sister?”

The smile instantly faded from Sébastien’s mouth. His lips set in a grim line as he shook his head. This was not the news that Yusuf had hoped to hear and it made him want to see Nicolo even more desperately. “Is there a chance I could speak with Nicolo?” 

A look of surprise spread across Sébastien’s face. “I don’t see why not but it’s not up to me, Your Highness. If you like, I can ask him to go see you. You are staying in the guest quarters assigned to Esteria, correct?” When Yusuf nodded, Sébastien continued. “I can’t guarantee that Nicolo will go but I will certainly pass on your message to him.”

“Thank you, Sébastien. Please let him know that we will be here for a few more days before departing back to Esteria. I will be waiting for him.”

They parted ways with promises to see each other again. Yusuf went back to the Esterian delegation and got another earful from his sister. But he wasn’t bothered because the possibility of seeing Nicolo again was filling him with so much euphoria.

Then the joy turned into agony as Yusuf waited for Nicolo to come see him. He couldn’t stop fidgeting over dinner and Yalena declared that he was fussier than her crying baby. His food barely touched, Yusuf excused himself and left to go back to his assigned room.

The hour was late and getting later. He knew that Sébastien would definitely deliver his message but that had been hours ago. He was starting to think that perhaps, Nicolo didn’t want to see him after all. His heart heavy, Yusuf closed the door behind him and sat on his bed to brood.

After an hour of impatient daydreaming, Yusuf finally accepted that Nicolo was not coming. He washed himself and got ready for bed. A voice in his heart whispered that maybe Nicolo will come tomorrow. Yusuf tried to hold on to that small hope to sustain him through the night.

But just as he was about to turn into bed, there was a soft knock. It was so quiet that if Yusuf had already been asleep, surely he would have missed it. He strode across the room and opened the door, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

And there was Nicolo.

They stared at each other, both looking a little lost. The months of separation hung heavily in the air and they both hesisted to make the first move. Finally, Yusuf came to his senses and opened the door wider to invite him in. Nicolo stepped inside and Yusuf closed the door behind them.

Once inside, the prince stared even harder at the other man. He was still dressed the same as when he made his testimony in the Courtroom. Yusuf had been so proud of the strength and conviction in Nicolo’s voice as he recounted all the villainy that Keane was responsible for. It could not have been easy, but Nicolo had not shown any weakness. 

Swallowing the sudden nervousness that was uncharacteristic of him, Yusuf spoke up slowly. “It's good to see you. I… Sébastien told me about your sister. I am so sorry, Nicolo.”

The silence was deafening and Yusuf cursed himself for bringing it up. What was he thinking, reminding Nicolo of his sacrifice and loss of his sister? He tried to apologize but Nicolo gently shook his head.

"No, please, you don't have to apologize," said Nicolo. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment to let the sadness wash over him. "Keane was a consummate liar. I was hoping this would be another case of his duplicity but it wasn't. My only comfort is knowing that she _didn't_ die alone as Keane insinuated. Sébastien's family told me of Amelia's life in Loraness. They were prisoners but they had moments of normalcy. She had been living with another family as though their own daughter."

Yusuf nodded his head in understanding. "Were you able to… see her?"

"Yes. I saw her gravestone." Nicolo looked down, his eyes sad again. "Deep in my heart, I always feared she was already gone. The others would get different items in their monthly deliveries but for two years I only received locks of her hair. I tried to convince myself that Amelia was trying to tell me something but I think I was just too afraid to consider any other possibilities."

Yusuf stepped closer, wanting to touch and comfort. But Nicolo's stiff body language stopped him. "I'm so sorry, Nicolo. I truly am. I wish I could do more than offer you words."

Nicolo rubbed his hand on the front of the black tunic. Now his clothes made sense to Yusuf. They were mourning colors. 

"I know this might sound unfeeling but..." said Nicolo, his voice trailing off. "I think I've been preparing myself for the worst for years. We all have… the ones who had family in Loraness. Or at least I thought I had but when Keane told me she was dead, I was so shocked I could barely move."

"No one can prepare themselves for such news so please don't think less of yourself."

Nicolo shook his head. "I don't. I'm just… I've accepted it. That she's gone. I'm just relieved that when it was her time, she was with people who loved and cared for her." 

The silence returned and Yusuf struggled to say something that wouldn't bring back the sadness to Nicolo's eyes. He cleared his throat and tried to continue their conversation in another direction, hoping he was doing the right thing. 

"Have you received my letters?" Yusuf asked. "I feared perhaps they were lost when I did not get any replies.”

Nicolo looked up to Yusuf’s face. He had been staring at the ground and shifting his weight from one foot to another. His whole body language exuded tension. “Yes, I received them… thank you. I was surprised to see that you drew pictures and signs.”

“That was because you told us that you could not read or write,” replied Yusuf. “That first night when you were sick and Andromache asked you.”

“I remember,” said Nicolo. He rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward manner. “That was also a lie. I know how to read and write. I just didn’t want Keane to know.”

“Oh. I see.”

The awkwardness stretched out, amplifying their uncomfortable state. It struck Yusuf how ironic it was that when he thought Nicolo couldn’t speak, their mutual silence had never bothered him. But now the lack of words was constricting.

“I am sorry but I lied about many things,” said Nicolo. He was biting his lips and unable to look at Yusuf.

“Such as?”

Nicolo started walking around the room, touching various objects as though they would ground him in this moment. He went by the window and looked out to the dark starry night. A few more minutes passed before Nicolo turned to Yusuf and spoke up.

“Such as the fact that I told you I cared about you. I was instructed by Keane to get close to you, to get any information that would be useful. I was only-" Nicolo swallowed audibly and said his next words slowly and deliberately. "I was deceiving you. Everything I did was for my own survival. But I wanted to thank you for your kindness and leave you with a proper goodbye."

Nicolo bowed deeply and stayed there. "Thank you for saving my life, Your Highness. I wish you good health and fortune in the future. Farewell."

He stood up from his bow and started moving quickly towards the door. But before Nicolo could reach it, Yusuf got to him first. He slammed both hands against the wall, with Nicolo between them. The servant stopped in his tracks and looked at Yusuf in surprise.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

Nicolo looked down again, unable to withstand the intensity of Yusuf's scrutiny. "I don't know what you mean, Your Highness."

"If what you say is true," continued Yusuf, "then there was no reason for you to come here to tell me this. You could have sent a letter. But you didn't do that."

The prince placed a finger under Nicolo's chin and lifted his face until their eyes met. "If you truly do not care for me, if there is no love in your heart, then look me in the eye and tell me."

The pale eyes that Yusuf had drawn a hundred times in his sketchbook were distressed. Tears started to form in the corners as Nicolo tried to say the words that would bring an end to their predicament. "I… I don't…" Nicolo struggled further, shaking his head, "Please Yusuf, please don't… I can't…"

Yusuf leaned forward and kissed Nicolo, his pleading words swallowed up between them.

The months-long separation had done nothing to dampen their passions, only to fuel it brighter. Yusuf crushed Nicolo against him, his arms wrapping around his beloved and devoured him like a starved man. Nicolo was the same. He clung to Yusuf, all his forced pretenses disappearing at the slightest touch from the prince. Nicolo buried his fingers into those beautiful curls and tugged, eliciting a pleased moan from Yusuf. Embracing tightly, the two men fit so perfectly it was as though they had been forged from one piece.

"Nicolo, Nicolo, I've missed you so much. Everyday was torture and all my thoughts were of you," whispered Yusuf, as he kissed Nicolo all over his face. "Please don't leave me again. I don't want to wake up without you anymore."

A cry ripped out of Nicolo at hearing these words. It was everything he wanted but thought that he couldn't have. He pushed Yusuf and walked away to put some distance between them. His whole body was trembling from the effort to not throw himself back into those warm arms.

"Yusuf, we can't do this. I can't be with you," cried Nicolo. "After everything that has happened, how can you even say something so impossible?"

"Why is it impossible? Why can't we be together?"

Nicolo stared at Yusuf as though he was talking to a wall. He pointed toward the direction of the Courtroom, his voice disbelieving. "Were you not there when all of Keane’s crimes were laid out? All of the heinous acts I knew he was doing but did nothing to stop? So many schemes of betrayal where people died _through my direct actions_. Do you not remember what Keane said to you? I am not innocent in any of this. People were executed because I served him, because I cared more about my sister and my life than theirs!" 

Nicolo's voice was rising. It had been years since he had spoken this much and every word was like a dagger to his own heart. "And what you saw in that room… those men… did you think that was the first time that Keane had thrown me to the wolves? To be torn apart and devoured? I was nothing more than a warm vessel to satisfy their cravings! A piece of meat! A hole they could fuck!" 

Both of Nicolo’s hands were clenched into fists, his whole body shaking with the effort to not break into a million pieces. The years of trauma and the memories of every abuse were tearing Nicolo apart. To even speak of it was too much, like touching a hot stove and watching your hand crack and blister in pain.

Yusuf tried to reach out and Nicolo stepped back, this time wrapping his own arms around himself in a bid to stop the trembling. 

"Yusuf," said Nicolo, his voice filled with so much suppressed agony. "I am not someone you should desire. You are a good man. The best I've ever met. You deserve someone who can stand proudly beside you." Hot tears were falling down Nicolo's face as he shook his head. "And I am not that person."

The room was silent except for Nicolo's harsh breathing. Yusuf was unmoving, his face inscrutable. 

"Nicolo," whispered Yusuf, his voice soft and husky. "Please listen to me.”

The prince walked slowly toward Nicolo, as though he was a frightened cat about to leap away at a moment’s notice. He took one of Nicolo’s clenched hands and cautiously opened it to lace their fingers together. Yusuf squeezed and felt Nicolo return the pressure. 

“I won’t offer you empty platitudes, saying that I understand or that you should forget. The pain you must be feeling… what you have endured would break anyone. But here you are, still alive and knowing what is right and wrong.” Yusuf laid his forehead against Nicolo’s, just the tip of their noses touching. “And despite all of Keane’s efforts, you are not this broken creature you speak of. He has convinced you that you are not deserving but it’s not true. You have won my trust and love so many times that I have lost count. I would not be alive if not for you.”

Still unconvinced, Nicolo shook his head. More tears were falling down his cheeks at how tenderly Yusuf was speaking to him. "Even if you can overlook my past, there is nothing you can do about who we are. You are a prince and I am a commoner. You spoke of giving up your princehood as though it was nothing but that's because you've never known anything else."

Nicolo's eyes were feverish in his despair. "Have you ever been hungry, Yusuf? Or so cold that no matter how you tried to huddle together for warmth, you felt the chill in your bones?" His voice was strained as though every word was being pulled out of him. "But even more than that, you were willing to throw your life away for me. I couldn't let you do that!"

"That is why you left? Because you feared for my life?" Yusuf asked. The memory of a cold bed without Nicolo was still vivid in his mind. "Is that why you went back to Keane?"

"What else could I have done?" Nicolo yelled, stepping away while covering his teary eyes. "You were going to put yourself in danger for me! I could withstand the torture! I could bear the loneliness! Even if you were far away and I could never see you again, it would have been better than you being dead! I could live with anything but that!"

“Is that why you lied to Keane? But that further endangered yourself!”

“My safety wasn't important. For me, only you-” Nicolo stopped, his throat thick with emotion. “I… I didn’t want you to get hurt. I wanted Keane to think there was nothing to gain from keeping you there. But dammit Yusuf, you came anyway. I told you to let me go. Why are you so reckless? You almost died!”

Yusuf shook his head, not willing to accept the notion that he should have abandoned Nicolo. "If I'm reckless then what about you? Keane was willing to spare you until you used your voice to save me. You were able to keep it secret for years so why reveal it then?"

Nicolo startled, looking lost for words before stuttering out a reply. “My body… it just… did it all on its own. Before I even realized what I was doing, my voice came out. I saw you in danger and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Yusuf stepped forward to close the distance between them. “And when I was incapacitated from the toxin, you stopped Keane from killing me. You physically attacked him while you were injured. That was reckless too.”

A huff of anger and indignation came out of Nicolo. “But of course I had to do something! I couldn’t let him kill the man I-” 

Nicolo covered his mouth with a hand while his beautiful eyes started looking panicked. The prince took both of Nicolo’s hands and joined all of their fingers together.

“You don’t have to hold back anymore. You can speak your truth out loud without fear. I understand you did everything for my sake but I feel the same. I would gladly jump into flames for you. So please Nicolo, let me hear what is in your heart.”

Nicolo was in turmoil. He had come to say his final goodbyes to Yusuf and put an end to this before they sunk even deeper. He had wrestled with it for weeks, convinced that they could never be together. That their stations in life were far too disparate to close the gap. And how he never wanted to be a weakness to be used against Yusuf.

But now that the prince was in front of him, all Nicolo could see, hear, and feel was Yusuf. His doubts and fears were being drowned by how much he needed to be with the prince. His whole being ached with longing, wanting Yusuf and no one else. 

So Nicolo started to speak, his voice stilted but slowly gaining strength.

“The first time our eyes met and you smiled at me, I think I was already lost. When I tried to seduce you, instead of treating me like an object, you saw me as another human being. Every time you fed me, washed me, and clothed me while I was at death’s door… I couldn’t believe how gentle and tender you were. It didn’t seem real.”

Leaning in, Nicolo placed his face against Yusuf’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent by his neck. “Everyday with you was so wonderful. Teaching you how to sign, watching you draw, seeing the love you have for your friends… everything felt like a dream. And when you touched me…”

Nicolo lifted his head back up to peer into Yusuf’s face. The prince’s eyes were crinkled and a warm smile was there. “No one has ever touched me the way you did. Even now, when I remember it, my body craves you so badly that I think I might die without you. It feels even more painful than when I was dying from thirst.”

Closing his eyes, Nicolo gripped Yusuf’s hands so tight it must be painful. But Yusuf didn’t let go. He was never going to let go.

Nicolo pushed the last of his fears away.

“I love you, Yusuf.” The words came out choked, as though Nicolo had buried them so deep that he could pretend he didn’t feel them. “I wanted to tell you the first time you told me your feelings but I was scared. But I do. I love you with all of my heart.”

A wet laugh came from Yusuf as tears clouded his vision. The sound was one of pure joy, finally being released from where the prince had locked it away. “You are not the only one to feel this way. I too, have never felt this way for anyone.”

Soft kisses were placed on Nicolo’s closed eyelids. “Please let me love you, now and forever.”

Nicolo let go of Yusuf’s fingers to wrap his arms around his beloved prince. "Only if you'll let me do the same."

"Always."

Their lips came together again but this time it no longer had the desperate fervor or the bittersweet sorrow. They didn't have to greedily take it in, fearing that at any moment, that they would be separated. They took their time, tasting and savoring each other. When Nicolo was panting with need, Yusuf pulled back and touched Nicolo’s glistening lower lip with a thumb.

"The first time we made love, I was frantic and rushed. I plan to remedy that tonight." 

The prince slowly undressed Nicolo, leaving a trail of warm tongue and love bites. Moaning with pleasure, Nicolo was pliant and eagerly following Yusuf's direction. When he was fully nude, Yusuf picked him up and made his way to the bed. Their lips were still kissing as Yusuf gently laid him down. Quickly so as not to waste anymore time, the prince reached into his bag that had been carelessly dropped by the bed and grabbed his beard oil. He chastised himself for not being fully prepared but this would have to do for now.

He started taking his clothes off when Nicolo gasped.

“That scar!” Nicolo exclaimed. He got up on his knees and traced the line going from Yusuf’s shoulder to his waist. “Is this from when Keane slashed you?”

“Yes it is. My badge of honor,” said Yusuf. When Nicolo looked distressed, he shook his head. “This is a small price to pay for your continued safety. I have no regrets.”

Nicolo touched the scar again, feeling the warmth radiating from Yusuf’s skin. He thought about his own back, permanently marked by Keane’s cruelty. The last thing he ever wanted was the same to happen to Yusuf. He placed his palm flat on Yusuf’s chest and felt the strong heart beating there. Their skins might be indelibly scarred but they were still alive and nothing to separate them. Nicolo kissed Yusuf’s shoulder and then pushed him back down to the bed. Yusuf’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Nicolo?”

“You’re not the only one who has been thinking of that night.”

Starting at the collarbone, Nicolo licked and caressed Yusuf’s torso, working his way down to the waist. Crying out, Yusuf squirmed as Nicolo continued mouthing along his hip. Nicolo looked up and made eye contact with the prince before taking the hot throbbing cock into his mouth. Nicolo hummed in pleasure as the soft head easily slid in and his tongue worked hard at reaching every surface.

Nicolo gently cradled and fondled Yusuf’s balls with one hand while the other pumped in rhythm with his mouth. Nicolo had known he would enjoy this but watching Yusuf fall apart gave him a thrill he had never known before. He alternated from long slow licks and swirling his tongue along the tip to taking it in as far as he could, encasing Yusuf’s cock in the heat of his throat.

He was so focused, so lost in his own pleasure of giving that he almost missed Yusuf’s pleas.

“Nicolo, if you continue any further, I will not be able to stop myself from coming.”

Grinning impishly, Nicolo gave another long lick of his tongue along Yusuf’s cock, watching his prince surge up again in reaction. “Then come. I will gladly swallow every bit of you.” 

Nicolo placed Yusuf’s cock back into his mouth and bobbed his head vigorously. His dedication was rewarded when the prince shouted out endearments and praise as Nicolo greedily swallowed every drop of cum that came gushing out of Yusuf. 

His chest rising and falling visibly, Yusuf stared at Nicolo like he was the most beautiful and coveted jewel in the world. He got up and kissed Nicolo, tasting his own seeds on those delectable lips.

"Now it's my turn," Yusuf whispered, with a smile promising for more.

Yusuf pulled Nicolo by his calves and elicited a laugh from his lover when he flopped back down to the mattress. He buried his face between Nicolo's legs and rubbed his beard along the sensitive skin along the inner thigh. When he was done teasing Nicolo, he took the thick member that was already weeping from arousement and deep throated it immediately.

"Ahh! Yusuf!" Nicolo covered his mouth with his hand, surprising himself with how loud his voice had been.

"There is no need to hold back, my heart. You can be as loud as you want with me."

The realization that he never had to censure his own voice again was like a drug coursing through Nicolo's veins. The liberation he felt, being free and unencumbered to express his desires and wants, was indescribably exhilarating. And he took full advantage of it.

He spoke of his need for Yusuf. How incredibly beautiful and desirable he found the prince. The kindness, the bravery, the righteous fury, all of it rolled into the person Nicolo wanted to be with forever. And Yusuf loved every word uttered, his own desires growing even more.

The prince reached for the flask of oil and started opening up Nicolo while still sucking on his cock. The dual sensation of Yusuf’s hot mouth and fingers stroking his inside was driving Nicolo crazy. His head thrown back and back arching, Nicolo moaned loudly with abandon. Even though he had just recently come, Yusuf was erect and ready again, fueled by Nicolo's words. The prince poured more oil onto his palm and slathered it all over himself.

When all three fingers were eagerly swallowed up, Yusuf stopped and pierced Nicolo with a heated gaze. "Nicolo, do you trust me?"

Panting, Nicolo nodded his head. The prince took Nicolo's wrist and helped him get up to his knees. Yusuf placed himself behind Nicolo and wrapped his arms around firmly so that their back and chest touched. Then Yusuf reached up and very carefully placed his palm against Nicolo's throat.

Nicolo gasped at the sensation. He could feel the heat radiating against his back but the warm hand gently caressing his neck was making his body twitch with excitement and anticipation. Yusuf placed soft wet kisses along Nicolo's throat while his hand continued to brush against the hyper sensitive skin. 

"Remember," whispered Yusuf, "you are here with me and no one else. I will never hurt you."

Then Yusuf entered Nicolo's warmth and started to slowly thrust. 

"Yusuf!" Nicolo cried out, "This is what I've been dreaming of. Feeling you inside me, so full… I don't want anyone but you."

"That is a wish I can fulfill."

Yusuf pressed his hand against Nicolo's throat, squeezing gently, while the prince continued to plunge into him. He encapsulated Nicolo's aching cock in his other hand and moved in sync with his thrusts. Nicolo was almost screaming, his voice hoarse from begging for more. 

"You are so greedy, my love," Yusuf whispered into Nicolo's ears. He tugged at Nicolo's earlobe with his teeth, adding one more sensation to Nicolo’s already overloaded brain. His head falling back onto Yusuf's shoulder, Nicolo groaned open mouthed in yearning. 

"Only… for you… my prince… Ah!"

Nicolo cried out when Yusuf bit down on his shoulder, the hand around the throat pressing lightly. Yusuf's hips worked furiously, ramming his cock into Nicolo and hitting that sweet spot that made Nicolo's insides clench with ecstasy. 

Yusuf felt Nicolo's cock twitch and watched the hot cum dripping down over his fingers. Nicolo was almost sobbing as he came, still in the throes of his orgasm as his inner muscles tightened around Yusuf's cock. The prince grunted and pumped his hips one last time before coming inside Nicolo. 

Both of their chests heaving from exertion, Yusuf wrapped his arms around Nicolo and pulled him back down to the bed. He kissed the back of Nicolo's neck, still covered in sweat from their frantic lovemaking. His hand managed to find his discarded shirt and Yusuf caught most of his cum as he pulled out. Nicolo moaned, already missing the fullness of his lover inside him. 

"We seem to have made a mess," said Nicolo, his voice rueful.

Yusuf laughed at this understatement. Nicolo turned and softly kissed him, his eyes still dreamy and dazed.

"Do you realize that you came without your previous parameters?" Yusuf asked. He watched Nicolo's beautiful eyes widen in surprise at this news. Because it was true. Yusuf had lavished loving attention to his throat but he had never been forceful. "I plan to rewrite all of your bad memories."

"Oh, my sweet prince," said Nicolo, breathing a sigh of relief. "You have already done that. My pain pales in comparison to the love you have given me. I've never been so happy as I am right now in your arms."

They kissed again, their tongues dipping in and out of each other's mouths. Even though they had only just finished, it was still not enough. 

Yusuf cupped Nicolo's cheek and pleaded. "Come back with me to Esteria. I love you, Nicolo, and I never want us to be apart again. Please."

Tears threatened to spill out of Nicolo's eyes at these words. The last months had been filled with crippling sadness and a desperate longing for Yusuf. Nicolo had been determined to break their bond, believing that he wasn't meant to be with the prince. Yet here he was, being asked by the man he loved to stay. 

"You would still have me… despite everything? My past, my sins, and my pain… you would accept it all?"

Yusuf's eyes were wet as well, sparkling in the soft candlelight. He brought up his hands and they moved smoothly through the signs he had practiced since leaving Avalia. Yusuf had wanted to say it the moment Sébastien revealed the true meaning of his name sign.

_"You are the moon when I am lost in darkness. Can I be the sun that chases away your night?"_

Nicolo couldn't stop the cry that sprung out from the depths of his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly, tears spilling down his cheeks. But when he finally met Yusuf's gaze, it was with all the love in his heart shining brightly. 

Nicolo signed back. 

_"Yes, my love. Always together."_

  
  
  


********************

  
  


Epilogue 

The bard was strumming his instrument while waiting for his ale to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long. The barmaid brought a giant foaming glass and he drank it gladly, quenching his thirst and coating his dry throat in blessed wetness. He came up for air with a smack of his lips.

"Hey, we're not paying you to sit and drink! Sing a song!"

The other bar patrons joined the speaker in yelling. The bard grinned and picked up his lute to sing again. 

"Any request?" He asked. The customers started shouting out suggestions and demands. One particular song name came up multiple times so that seemed a logical choice. He started strumming his instrument and began to sing. 

_There once was a king named Keane_

_Who was known to be quite mean_

_He murdered his kin_

_And buried his sin_

_But fate had other plans coming_

_There once was a prince named Yusuf_

_Who was known to be quite effusive_

_He went on a journey_

_To secure a treaty_

_But fate had other plans coming_

_There once was a man named Nicolo_

_Who was quite the aficionado_

_Of stealing hearts_

_Before he departs_

_But fate had other plans coming_

_The Oath was at stake_

_No one willing to take_

_The risk of breaking the promise_

_Except for the king, oh yes_

_Who dreamt of war and glory_

_But fate struck above_

_For the prince and his love_

_They foiled the bad king_

_His life for their taking_

_Blood runs red for tyrants_

_To Esteria they went_

_Two partners intent_

_To love and cherish and worship_

_And make a lasting kinship_

_In Holy wedded bliss_

_So here's the tale of old King Keane_

_Who just wanted to boast and preen_

_But when you challenge fate_

_You can't negate_

_The swift wind of justice_

The bard finished the song with a flourish of his lute and the bar patrons stomped their feet in approval. He picked up his ale, having completed his night and made his way to the bar.

The bartender nodded to him in greeting. The bard smiled back and tucked into his cup and drained the last of the drink. 

"So what happened to them?"

The bard turned and saw the maid who had served him his cup. "Happened to who?"

"The Prince and his love," said the young woman. "What happened after?"

The bard chuckled. "Well, according to the stories, their devotion to each other was the envy of the Court. All the bards fell over themselves in their enthusiasm to write songs about them. They say Prince Yusuf and his husband Nicolo lived past a hundred years and they were never apart."

The maid sighed dreamily. "That's so romantic. A prince and a commoner falling in love! Then working together to bring down an evil king? It's the stuff of legends."

The bartender scoffed. He was wiping down the counter and looking at the woman with doubt. "It's probably exaggerated. That story is 200 years old."

She waved her hands at him in annoyance. "Oh, have you no romance in your heart? Let a girl dream a little!"

Rolling his eyes, the bartender left to attend to other chores. The barmaid's frown turned into a sad smile. "But he's probably right. The story just seems too good to be true."

"I can see the suspension of belief but I have it on good authority that the tales are quite true."

She lifted an eyebrow in question. "How?"

The bard smiled again, looking mysterious in his demeanor. "Family secret."

"Hey, Le Livre! It's time to go!"

The bard, Gabriel Le Livre, turned at the voice of his travelling companion. "Hold your horses! I'm speaking to a lady."

Zambezi Freeman sighed. He was already quite used to Gabriel's flirtatious ways. "Make it quick or I'm leaving without you."

When the other man left, Gabriel took the young lady's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Don't let the doubters stop your dreams. They were real and their love was true."

The bard picked up his lute and bowed to the blushing woman. He left the tavern to continue his journey, spreading the tale of Nicolo and Yusuf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was tricky lol. I really wanted to emphasize how far Nicolo was willing to sacrifice himself to not place Yusuf in danger. Because more than anything, he never wants to see Yusuf hurt.
> 
> And the same for Yusuf. All of the perks of being a prince would have been meaningless to him without Nicolo. Basically, these two idiots are so in love that they would jump into fire for each other. 
> 
> Was I channeling Jaskier from The Witcher for Gabriel Le Livre? Oh yeah. Is Zambezi gonna nail Gabriel against a wall? Most definitely. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left such kind comments for this story. I devoured them all greedily. This is my first "dark fic" but I enjoyed writing it so much that I might write more! I hope everyone liked the ending.
> 
> So many thanks to Lolo, JAT, and Melly for your feedback. I took them to heart and I hope it shows. 
> 
> And of course, my eternal gratitude to Seul. You're an amazing friend and your kindness is most appreciated. Thank you for the prompt. I hope you enjoyed this belated birthday present.
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!!


End file.
